


Room Service

by modalshanghai



Series: Sneaky in a Maid Outfit [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modalshanghai/pseuds/modalshanghai
Summary: It's Jensen's birthday, and Sneaky has the perfect gift.





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> (cross posted from tumblr woo)
> 
> i’m honestly ashamed to post this h A Haha. so i’ve been working on this for way too long, and in case u thought the last one was kinky bc of the cross dressing this one is like 20x worse. i honestly need to re-evaluate my life. i’m too lazy to properly proof read it, so please excuse any errors and mistakes ;u; anyways, i hope u guys enjoy this bc im 100% going to hell afterwards ;)

 

Zach blankly stared at himself in the mirror, and tried his best to not ruin his outfit too much, especially not when he worked so hard to get the thing _on_ in the first place. Zach wanted _Nicolaj_ to be the one to ruin it, anyways. He was currently dressed in the maid outfit that a fan had gifted him during Worlds. Admittedly, Zach felt rather... _pretty_ in the outfit, and the stockings made his legs look really good too. It was even nicer than the one he wore nearly a year ago for the ridiculous poker game “punishment”. That was _awful_ , but it wasn’t nearly as awful as it could’ve been, thanks to Nicolaj...Zach shook his head, and refocused his attention on the task at hand. What was he doing again? Oh, right.

 

Their teammates had left the house not too long ago in order to give the couple some _alone time_ on Nicolaj’s birthday. The two shared a quaint meal in Zach’s room, but it didn’t take the marksman long to send his boyfriend out of his bedroom so he could prepare his _special_ birthday present. Zach knew _exactly_ how much Nicolaj enjoyed seeing him in the maid outfit all those months ago, and what better time was there to bring it back than on Nicolaj’s birthday? It was a simple enough plan in his head. Put the outfit on, and surprise Nicolaj, _easy_. Too bad he was also nervous as _hell._ Zach groaned, and covered his eyes with the back of his hands. He couldn't believe he was _actually_ doing this. Nicolaj was waiting, oblivious in the other room, while he was busy fretting over whether or not he should actually go through with his plan. Zach took another close look at himself in the mirror, and sighed deeply.

 

The lacy frills and ribbons were more subdued in his current outfit, but the fabric felt twice as silky against his skin. Everything about the dress was so _dainty_ , and Zach could only hope that Nicolaj would appreciate it as much as he did. Several thin ribbons snugly cinced his waist, and helped accentuate the curves of his body _._ The bow in the centre of his chest served to make it just as feminine as his previous dress, and Zach had to fuss with the damn thing for _minutes_ until it was finally on straight. Zach even swapped out the thigh high socks for plain black silk stockings _solely_ to please Nicolaj. Zach snorted at himself—as pretty as the entire getup was, he felt _ridiculous_. He didn't feel too weird about it the last time he wore a maid outfit because he didn't have a choice then. But this time he _did_ , and he was actively choosing to wear it.

 

_It’s Nicolaj’s birthday,_ Zach reminded himself gently. He had no problem wearing the maid on stream for tens of thousands of people to see, so _why_ was he so nervous about wearing it in front of Nicolaj? Hell, it wasn't even his first time doing it! Zach looked at himself one last time, just to make sure that the dress was on properly. He sighed, and turned to exit his room before he had the chance to talk himself out of giving Nicolaj his birthday present. By the time Zach reached Nicolaj’s door, he felt significantly better about himself. He could totally do this. He could _totally_ rock the outfit. _Yeah_ , Zach nodded to himself, and knocked on Nicolaj’s door. The mid laner answered the door after two brief knocks, and Zach swiftly got into character.

 

“I heard you needed room service, sir.” Zach wore a playful smile, and spoke with more confidence than he expected out of himself. Nicolaj stared at him with wide eyes, and Zach wasn't even sure if the mid laner had heard him.

 

“Holy shit. You’re wearing the maid outfit.” Nicolaj responded moments later, and took a step closer to Zach. The mid laner swept his eyes all over Zach’s body, taking in every little detail about the dress his boyfriend was wearing. Nicolaj licked his lips, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend, and hummed quietly to himself. He couldn't _wait_ to get his hands on Zach.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Zach nodded, and felt his face flush slightly when he caught Nicolaj’s heated gaze. Nicolaj looked like he was ready to _devour_ him, and he felt himself start to grow hot underneath the collar of his dress. His nervous energy morphed into a constant buzz of _excitement_ that was further fueled by the hungry look in Nicolaj’s eyes. The longer Nicolaj stared at him, the more comfortable, and dare he say _confident_ he felt in the dress. “Do you like it?”

 

“Do I like it? Of _course,_ I do.” Nicolaj replied, and reached up to gently comb his fingers through Zach’s soft, soft hair. The marksman let out a pleased sigh, and his eyes soon fluttered shut when Nicolaj continued to pet him. Zach’s receptiveness to his touch was both fucking adorable and...frustratingly arousing. Nicolaj smiled to himself, and hooked his index finger on the small black ribbon on the side of Zach’s headband. “I said it then, and I’ll say it again now: you look _incredible_ in a dress.”

 

“T-Thank you, sir.” Zach stuttered in spite of the confidence he built up, because Nicolaj’s hand in his hair had him strangely worked up, for whatever reason. On top of that, Nicolaj’s compliment made his face flush further, and though his eyes were closed, he could still feel Nicolaj’s heated gaze on him. Zach nervously licked his lips, and heard the mid laner inhale sharply in response.

 

“I’m surprised you kept it, though.” Nicolaj said, and removed his hand from Zach’s hair, much to the marksman’s dismay. Nicolaj’s eyes were drawn to the large black bow on Zach’s chest, however, and he couldn't resist reaching out to play with it. He ran his fingers against the silky smooth fabric, quietly admiring how nice it felt. He followed the curve of Zach’s waist with his other hand, his breath hitching quietly when he noticed the ribbons that wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. “I thought you were done with it after your stream.”

 

“I didn't want to let the outfit go to waste.” Zach answered, and slowly opened his eyes again. The hand on his waist migrated to the small of his back, and Zach had to swallow his surprised gasp when Nicolaj pulled him flush against his body. He silently hoped that Nicolaj couldn't feel the way his heart pounded in his chest, and stared at Nicolaj with innocent eyes.

 

“So you put it on for me?” Nicolaj asked, his voice low and gravelly as he spoke. The mid laner’s gaze darkened in response to Zach’s innocent eyes, and tipped the marksman’s chin up with his free hand. Nicolaj gently swept his thumb along Zach’s parted lips, which were still slick with spit from when the marksman licked them earlier.

 

“Yes, sir.” Zach nodded, and leaned into the warmth of Nicolaj’s palm. He reached up, and placed his hand over Nicolaj’s. He dared to dart his tongue out, and flick it against the mid laner’s thumb. Nicolaj’s eye twitched, and Zach could tell that his boyfriend’s composure had finally snapped.

 

“...Get in here.” Nicolaj said impatiently, and grabbed Zach by the wrist. The mid laner took several steps backwards, pulling Zach into the room with him. Zach got the message well enough, and shut the door behind them. The moment the door was closed, Nicolaj pinned the marksman against the nearest wall. Zach would’ve winced at the impact of hitting the wall if it weren’t for the rush of heated arousal that jolted down his spine.

 

His hands and lips were on Zach immediately, pulling a breathless gasp from the marksman’s lips. Nicolaj leaned in close to column of Zach’s neck, and trailed featherlight kisses up to his jaw. Nicolaj whispered lowly into Zach’s ear, his breath undoubtedly tickling the marksman’s sensitive skin. “God, the things you do to me…”

 

Zach let out a shaky breath, and surrendered to the feeling of Nicolaj’s lips and hands against his body. The mid laner dragged his teeth against his earlobe, pausing briefly to press a gentle kiss at a spot directly beneath his ear. Zach’s breath caught in his lungs, and he could feel Nicolaj’s lips curl into a smile. _Shit_ , he cursed under his breath, and tightly gripped the back of Nicolaj’s shirt. He was _damn_ sensitive there, and from what he could feel, Nicolaj was on his way to abusing that fact. Just as Zach suspected, Nicolaj harshly bit down at the spot, and started to suck. Nicolaj threw his tongue into the mix, alternating between nibbling the skin to trailing his tongue against the bruise that was already starting to form.

 

“ _Ah—_ ” Zach gasped out, and wrenched his eyes shut. He squirmed against Nicolaj’s hold as the mid laner repeatedly teased the spot, and warmth soon bloomed in his chest. The pain was amplified because of how _sensitive_ he was there, but Zach couldn't bring himself to care because pleasure soon bled into the sensation of Nicolaj’s teeth against his neck. He let out an airy moan, and gripped Nicolaj’s shirt so hard that his knuckles turned white.

 

Nicolaj _finally_ relented, and pulled away from Zach’s neck to observe his boyfriend’s face. The marksman’s face was flushed a deep red, and the hickey on his neck was already starting to form. The dark purple bruise stood out against Zach’s pale skin, and the sight was so enticing that Nicolaj was tempted to do it again. And again, and again, until every inch of Zach’s skin was covered with a mark. Nicolaj eyes wandered lower, and lower down Zach’s body, taking in the gorgeous sight of his boyfriend.

 

The new maid dress looked even better on Zach that the last one did, and Nicolaj figured it had to do with the stupid fucking ribbons around his waist. Zach’s waist line looked perfect, and though the dress teased at what was underneath, it left just enough to the imagination that it drove Nicolaj crazy. His eyes were drawn then to the way Zach’s silk stockings hugged his curvy thighs, and _God_ , he wanted to wrap them around his head so badly.

 

“How do you want me, sir?” Zach asked flirtily, and tilted his head back, baring his neck to Nicolaj. As Nicolaj’s eyes snapped up to his neck, he slowly lifted the hem of his dress up, revealing more of his silk clad thighs. The mid laner silently watched his movements, and Zach had the lingering feeling that Nicolaj was _still_ holding himself back. He could tell that Nicolaj had a question forming on his lips, and waited patiently for his boyfriend to gather his thoughts. The mid laner was _clearly_ distracted by the way Zach was presenting himself, and the marksman had to suppress a light chuckle.

 

“Okay, wait. One thing.” Nicolaj shook his head, and snapped himself out of his daze. Damn Zach and his maid outfit—He couldn't think properly, not when all he wanted to do was fuck Zach senseless. Nicolaj grabbed hold of Zach’s wrist, and prevented him from lifting his dress up any further. The mid laner was fairly positive that Zach was wearing panties underneath, and Nicolaj wasn't sure if he was ready for that just yet. “ _‘Sir’_. Seriously?”

 

“Don't act you're not into it.” Zach said with a roll of his eyes. He brought Nicolaj’s hand even closer to his thigh, and slowly coaxed the mid laner into resting his hand against it. It didn't take long for Nicolaj to start running his fingers along the thin strip of skin between his dress and the top of his stockings. Zach sucked in a shaky breath when Nicolaj slipped his fingers underneath the elastic band of his stockings, and snapped it against his sensitive skin. “You _love_ it.”

 

“Isn't that right, _sir?_ ” Zach teased Nicolaj, and pushed the mid laner’s hand up his thigh, until the tips of Nicolaj’s fingers grazed his lacy panties. Nicolaj’s hand twitched in Zach’s hold, but the marksman wasn't about to let go. The teasing was undoubtedly driving Nicolaj crazy, and Zach revelled in the way his boyfriend’s gaze darkened even further. His lip quirked up into a faint grin, and he leaned in close to Nicolaj’s ear before speaking again. “Or would you prefer it if I called you... _master?_ ”

  
“I...uh.” Nicolaj coughed dryly, and pretended to not be affected by what Zach had proposed. Hearing Zach utter the word _master_ was downright filthy, and Nicolaj wanted to find out all the different ways he could get the marksman to moan the word. Zach had guided his hand even further up his waist, and upon feeling the lace ribbons, Nicolaj had to fight the urge to just yank the panties off. God help him, he was _really_ being tested right now. It didn't help that Zach had an incredibly smug smile on his face—Nicolaj was playing right into Zach’s hand, but not for much longer. “...Definitely the second one.”

 

“As you wish, master.” Zach purred with renewed confidence, and couldn't help but feel incredibly satisfied at how much he was able to affect Nicolaj with a single word. Zach had a feeling that Nicolaj’s patience was running thin, and all he could do was silently plead for Nicolaj to just _let go_. All this beating around the bush had Zach so worked up, and he just wanted to feel Nicolaj’s hands on his body again. Zach lifted his leg and hugged it around Nicolaj’s thigh, pulling the mid laner flush against his body. Zach opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off by Nicolaj’s lips.

 

Nicolaj had finally decided that he had enough of Zach and his damn teasing, and leaned forward to silence his boyfriend with his lips. Zach was forced to swallow whatever words he had on his tongue, and merely gasped out in surprise instead. His eyes slid shut, and reached up to tangle his fingers in Nicolaj’s hair. Nicolaj didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into Zach’s mouth then, and hummed delightedly at the sugary sweet taste of his boyfriend. Zach’s head spun with arousal, and heat flared all over his skin as if he were intoxicated from the feeling of Nicolaj’s tongue against his own.

 

Zach parted his lips even further, groaning quietly when Nicolaj ran the flat of his tongue along the roof of his mouth. Zach’s tongue curled around Nicolaj’s, allowing the mid laner to hungrily lick the underside of his mouth. Zach moaned into the kiss, and Nicolaj greedily drank up the sound. Nicolaj wanted _more_ of Zach’s pleasantly sweet taste, and tipped the marksman’s chin up to give himself better access to Zach’s mouth. Nicolaj dictated the pace of the kiss, and Zach had no problems with being swept away by the tidal wave that was his beloved boyfriend.

 

Zach was too distracted by Nicolaj’s tongue to realize that Nicolaj had slipped his hand between his legs. The mid laner roughly palmed at Zach’s groin through his dress, and delighted in the way Zach immediately bucked his hips against his hand. Zach moaned into the kiss, and pulled away to catch his breath. The marksman’s head spun with arousal, and Nicolaj’s hand felt _way_ better than it should’ve. Zach rocked against Nicolaj’s palm, moaning softly has he desperately sought after the pleasurable friction. Nicolaj eyed the tent in Zach’s dress, and smiled to himself.

 

“Half hard, already, hm?” Nicolaj asked teasingly, and lightly dragged his fingers along Zach’s length. The marksman’s breath hitched in response, and the airy sound was a treat to hear. Zach’s face was flushed, and Nicolaj couldn't get enough of his boyfriend’s disheveled appearance. Nicolaj palmed at Zach’s groin with more insistence, causing the marksman to let out a shaky moan.

 

“F-Fuck off.” Zach stuttered breathlessly, and turned his head away from Nicolaj. Zach’s face was on fire, but he didn't have it in him to care, not with Nicolaj’s hand working him up to a full erection. Zach desperately ached for Nicolaj’s touch, but there were too many damn layers in between. The marksman tightly gripped Nicolaj’s wrist, and tried to get him to move his hand faster. Nicolaj didn't budge however, and kept his pace as slow and languid as ever. Zach cursed lowly, and ground his hips against Nicolaj’s hand. “Aahn, _fuck._ ”

 

“Ah ah, watch your tongue.” Nicolaj reprimanded, and stopped moving his hand entirely. Zach made an annoyed sound at this, but quickly cut himself off when he caught Nicolaj’s disapproving look. The marksman dropped his gaze submissively, and as pleased as Nicolaj was with the act, the mid laner wasn't done with him yet. He tenderly grabbed Zach’s chin, and tipped the marksman’s head up so he could look into his bright blue eyes. Nicolaj lightly brushed the corner of Zach’s lip with his thumb. “We can't have a pretty face like yours use such _filthy_ language, now can we?”

 

“F-Forgive me, m-master. It w-won’t happen again.” Zach averted his eyes sheepishly, _right_ , he had a role to play here. The warmth of Nicolaj’s palm on his cheek felt nicer than it should've, and Zach habitually leaned into the mid laner’s hand. Zach would've felt guilty about it if it weren't for the fact that Nicolaj actually seemed to _enjoy_ reprimanding him... _kinky bastard_. Zach supposed he was no better, because he found that he deeply enjoyed taking on such a submissive role. The mid laner’s mild scolding did nothing to quell Zach’s arousal, and instead caused it to spread like a wildfire throughout his body. Nicolaj leaned in close as if he was going to kiss him, but stopped just short of Zach’s lips.

 

“Good boy.” Nicolaj dropped his voice an octave, and whispered the praise right against Zach’s lips. He felt Zach’s cock twitch underneath his palm then, and was unsurprised to learn that Zach had a thing for being praised. The marksman’s eyes widened, and he quickly looked away as his face flushed. Nicolaj’s lips quirked into a smile, and asked himself if it was possible for one person to be _this_ pretty. Nicolaj’s mind raced at a mile a minute just _thinking_ of the things he was going to do to Zach in a few moments. “You're _perfect_.”

 

Zach found himself being more affected by Nicolaj’s praise than he would've liked. The marksman shivered involuntarily at the way Nicolaj’s praise rolled so smoothly off of his tongue. Nicolaj’s velvety voice curled around his body like the ribbons on his waist, and it made him feel so incredibly warm and hazy inside. Zach was almost overwhelmed by how _satisfied_ he felt to have pleased Nicolaj. It felt _so_ good to be praised by him, and Zach would've done _anything_ to get Nicolaj to praise him like that again. Zach opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it because he didn’t trust himself to speak properly. It took him several moments to realize that Nicolaj had released his chin, and that he hadn’t at all moved since. Nicolaj made a pleased noise at this, and once again, Zach found himself shivering at the sound. The marksman continued to stare at the ceiling above him, exposing his neck to Nicolaj’s wandering eyes.

 

Nicolaj slotted his thigh between Zach’s legs, and pressed it right up against the marksman’s groin. Taking advantage of the fact that his hands were now free, Nicolaj started to run his fingers along the silk ribbons at Zach’s waist. Zach inhaled sharply, and immediately started to grind his hips against Nicolaj’s offered leg. He moaned shakily, and never felt so relieved to rub himself against something. Nicolaj treated Zach to a brief kiss on the lips, before pulling back to sloppily trail open mouthed kisses along the marksman’s jaw, making sure to tease the hickey he made just moments ago. The mid laner licked a thin line along the hollow of Zach’s neck, earning him a hushed gasp.

 

Drawn to the spot between Zach’s neck and shoulder, Nicolaj gently dragged his teeth against the bare skin there, giving Zach the briefest of warnings before he bit down on his flesh. Nicolaj’s teeth dug into Zach’s neck, not hard enough to be unbearably painful, but enough to leave marks against the pale skin. He soothed over the bite mark with the tip of his tongue, both to apologize, and to tease  him. Zach exhaled unsteadily, releasing the breath that he didn't know he was holding until his head had started to spin. Nicolaj sucked another mark on Zach’s neck, and the marksman could already feel the bruise start to form from the way his skin throbbed. He made a desperate noise, which prompted Nicolaj to press his thigh even closer to the marksman’s groin.

 

“Hhn, aah—” Zach panted, struggling to find enough air to fill his lungs as Nicolaj’s teeth found another spot on his neck to mark. He stopped counting after the third mark, and didn't even bother thinking about how he’d hide them tomorrow. Nicolaj’s lips, tongue, and teeth were all over his neck and Zach struggled to keep up with the mid laner. Nicolaj exhaled a hot breath of air against one of the hickeys, and he squirmed at the strange sensation. “Aahn, o-oh God.”

 

Nicolaj’s hands wandered all over Zach’s body, spreading heat to whatever they touched. They followed the curve of Zach’s ass, and trailed down to the back of his thighs. Nicolaj slipped his hands underneath the frilly dress, and gently grabbed Zach’s ass, now pushing and pulling him against his leg. Pleasure shot up the marksman’s spine, and Zach felt like every single inch of his skin was on fire. Nicolaj’s hands were so incredibly _warm_ against his ass, and Zach cursed the fact that his panties were currently masking the feeling. Nicolaj groped the soft flesh on Zach’s ass, delighting in the way the lace ribbons on Zach’s panties curled around his fingers.

 

The marksman moaned softly, and brought a hand up to his mouth to try and muffle the sounds he was making. He was fully aware that they were alone in the house, but he couldn't help it. “Mmhn, hhn—”

 

Nicolaj caught this almost immediately, and tugged Zach’s hand away from his mouth with a shake of his head. Zach stared at his boyfriend sheepishly, and he was caught off guard when Nicolaj suddenly pressed his thumb against the hickey under his ear. Zach groaned at the way the sharp pain of Nicolaj’s thumb against his hickey blended with the dull pleasure in his gut. Zach got the message well enough— _don’t cover your mouth_. Zach writhed against Nicolaj’s touch, and let out a sigh of relief when he finally lifted his thumb off of the hickey.

 

Nicolaj instead reached down to grab Zach’s wrist, idly thumbing the soft skin on the inside of his wrist. The mid laner proceeded to pull away from Zach entirely, who immediately whined at the loss of Nicolaj’s body pressed up against his own. Nicolaj was quick to silence Zach’s complaints with a gentle kiss to the inside of the wrist, and a charming smile. The marksman melted _instantly_ , and any frustration he had was quickly reduced to a fuzzy feeling in his chest. Zach was a _weak_ man, and he could never resist Nicolaj’s charms.

 

“I want you to get on the bed.” Nicolaj ordered, his voice clear and commanding, unlike the thoughts swirling in Zach’s head, which were anything _but_. Zach felt his heart skip a beat at Nicolaj’s direct tone, and his knees would’ve turned to jelly if he didn’t have the wall to support him. Nicolaj took a step back, giving the marksman space to move. “Lie on your back, and spread your legs.”

  
“Yes, master.” Zach said breathlessly, and moved to obey Nicolaj’s order without hesitance. The mid laner’s commanding tone caused arousal to settle deep into Zach’s groin, and so long as Nicolaj spoke to him like that Zach was sure that he’d do whatever was asked of him. It was Nicolaj’s birthday afterall, and Zach was determined to please him.

 

The marksman took his time getting to the bed, however, taking extra care to swing his hips with every step. Zach could feel Nicolaj’s eyes on him the entire time, and it made every inch of his skin feel twice as hot. By the time he had reached the bed, Nicolaj was behind him, guiding him into a sitting position. Zach slowly lowered himself onto the bed, and never broke eye contact with Nicolaj as he spread his legs apart.

 

“Let me get a good look at you.” Nicolaj whispered lowly, and pulled Zach right to the edge of the bed. He sank down onto his knees, and needless to say, he had a _great_ view from there. Nicolaj peered up Zach’s dress, and licked his lips hungrily.

 

“O-Of course, m-master.” Zach’s heartbeat sped up the moment Nicolaj placed his hands on his silk clad thighs. Nicolaj’s gently caressed his legs, keeping his touch light, and delicate. Warmth burned through the thin fabric of his stockings, and Zach sighed at the pleasurable shivers that swept through his body.

 

Nicolaj had a clear view up the skirt of Zach’s dress now, and the marksman felt his face heat up when he started to push the hem of his dress up. Nicolaj gradually revealed the black lace garter belt and pure white panties that Zach had worn underneath. The only thing connecting Zach’s garter belt to his silk stockings, were two, thin strips of black lace. Nicolaj slipped his fingers under the lace bands, quietly admiring how _good_ it looked against Zach’s smooth skin. He trailed his fingers upwards along Zach’s thighs, and soon reached out to play with the pastel coloured ribbons that lined the waistband of the marksman’s panties. Nicolaj traced the intricate lace patterns with his fingertips, which, as Nicolaj soon noticed, were slightly see through.

 

Zach desperately wanted Nicolaj to just take them off, because it felt so _tight_ down there with his cock straining against the fabric of the panties. Nicolaj couldn’t help but stare at Zach’s cock, and watched as his precome slowly soaked the front of the panties. The marksman’s breath hitched quietly the closer Nicolaj’s fingers got to his cock. Nicolaj slowly trailed his fingertips along Zach’s hard length, humming quietly to himself when he felt it twitch underneath his hand. Zach was being _awfully_ quiet, and when he looked up to watch his boyfriend’s face, he was almost floored by how _good_ Zach looked. Zach’s lips were parted ever so slightly, and his bright blue eyes were hooded with arousal. Nicolaj merely watched as Zach fought to quell his desperation, to no avail. The marksman was tense all over, and Nicolaj wanted to watch Zach come undone.

 

Nicolaj leaned in close to Zach’s leg, and gently brushed his lips against the marksman’s black stockings. He heard Zach’s breathing falter, and continued to run his lips along Zach’s shapely thighs. Using the lacy garter belt as his guide, Nicolaj trailed sloppy kisses on the insides of Zach’s thighs. The mid laner’s hands snaked underneath Zach’s dress, and hooked his fingers against the waistband of his boyfriend’s panties. He was almost sad to see them go, but Nicolaj ultimately cared more about what was underneath Zach’s dainty panties. Nicolaj slowly started to tug Zach’s underwear down, making sure to teasingly drag the fabric against Zach’s cock as he did so.

 

“Aah…” Zach moaned softly, and stared dazedly at the ceiling. His head spun with arousal, and Nicolaj’s feather light touches all along his body only filled him with a deep desire for the mid laner to fuck him senseless. Nicolaj _loved_ to take his time, however, and Zach was forced to deal with the immense _need_ for Nicolaj that pooled in his chest. He bit his lip, and quietly exhaled. “ _Please_.”

 

“Patience.” Nicolaj hummed, and finally pulled Zach’s panties down to his knees. The marksman hissed quietly as his cock sprung free, and Nicolaj’s eyes were immediately drawn to the bead of precome that slowly leaked out of the head of his cock. Nicolaj caught it with the tip of his finger, and watched as Zach fought the urge to buck his hips up. He smiled teasingly at Zach, and held the marksman’s gaze as he licked the precome off of his finger. “Eager, aren't we?”

 

Nicolaj paused to stare at the delicious view he had of Zach’s cock and tight hole. He whistled lowly, and reached out to spread Zach’s ass, tightly gripping the tender flesh with his fingers. Doing so put everything on display for him to see, and Nicolaj would’ve taken a picture if his phone wasn’t on Zach’s desk in the other room. The mid laner instead took the time to dedicate the view to his memory with his eyes, lips, hands and more. Nicolaj leaned forward, and trailed featherlight kisses along the marksman’s erection. Zach whimpered pleadingly, but remained perfectly still. The marksman was being so _obedient_ , and it pleased Nicolaj greatly.

 

“Such a _good_ boy…” Nicolaj mumbled softly, and felt his own cock twitch with interest at how _warm_ Zach’s member was against his lips. Nicolaj paused at the base of the marksman’s cock, where his eyes were then drawn to Zach’s tight hole. The mid laner found himself suddenly consumed by the desire to _taste_ Zach. “You're so _very_ pretty, did you know that?”

 

Nicolaj hummed quietly, couldn’t decide if he wanted to take the marksman’s glistening cock into his mouth or try something new for once. He stared up at the lovely sight that was his boyfriend, before leaning in even closer to Zach’s hole. Zach inhaled sharply in anticipation, but nothing would have prepared him for what Nicolaj did next. Instead of wrapping his lips around Zach’s cock, Nicolaj breathed out a hot puff of air against the marksman’s tight hole, and slowly dragged the flat of his tongue against it.

 

Zach’s eyes shot open upon feeling Nicolaj’s incredibly _warm_ and _wet_ tongue against his entrance, moaning loudly as pleasure flooded his nerves. It was an entirely new sensation, but holy _fuck_ did it feel amazing. Zach was caught completely off guard, and all he could do was gasp out breathlessly. “O-Oh _f-fuck._ ”

 

“Language.” Nicolaj warned lowly, and pulled away. The marksman let out a needy sound, and Nicolaj had to actively resist indulging his boyfriend right away. He waited patiently for Zach to respond.

 

“I-I’m sorry, m-master.” Zach stuttered, trying desperately to swallow his embarrassment. The slightest touch sent shivers throughout his body, and _God,_ he wanted Nicolaj _so_ badly that it _hurt_ , but he still had too much pride in him to beg for it. Though if Nicolaj kept up his brutal teasing, Zach wasn’t so sure if he’d even _have_ any pride to hold onto by the end of it.

 

“I forgive you _._ ” Nicolaj replied smoothly, and reached up to grab Zach’s hands. The mid laner guided the marksman’s hands into his hair, and once they were comfortably nestled against his head, he resumed what he was doing. Nicolaj started slow, and gently traced the rim of Zach’s entrance with the tip of his tongue. The marksman let out a pleased groan, and tightened his hold on Nicolaj’s hair. He repeatedly flicked his tongue against Zach’s hole, slicking it up with his saliva. Zach wasn’t like anything else he had tasted before—it blend of musk and something that was entirely unique to Zach.

 

Nicolaj pressed his lips right up against Zach’s tight hole, eagerly lapping up the musky taste of his boyfriend. There was _something_ about it that Nicolaj couldn’t get enough of, and the marksman’s needy moans only made him want _more._ Nicolaj prodded at Zach’s entrance with his tongue, working the tight ring of muscle open until he could push his tongue through. Zach choked out a fractured moan as Nicolaj’s slippery tongue worked its way inside of him. Zach let out a high pitched whine, and it was sound that he wasn't proud of, but Nicolaj’s tongue felt so _fucking_ good that he couldn't help it.

 

“Aah, hnn, _master—!_ ” Zach’s thighs instinctively gripped Nicolaj’s head, and arched his back against the bed. He held Nicolaj’s head down with his hands, his legs quivering as he felt Nicolaj’s tongue start to work him open. “Mhnn, o-oh God.”

 

Zach realized what he was doing to poor Nicolaj with a jolt, and quickly moved to release his hold on his boyfriend. The mid laner made a noise of complaint, however, and held Zach’s thighs in place. _Oh,_ Zach breathed out, Nicolaj had a thing for this, didn't he? Zach held such _power_ over Nicolaj in this position, and he absolutely loved it. Zach felt raw arousal rush through his body, and he surrendered himself once more to the feeling of Nicolaj’s tongue fucking him open. His jaw grew slack, and he moaned out delightedly. Nicolaj pushed his tongue in even deeper, licking at his inner walls with more insistence.

 

Nicolaj couldn't help but moan himself, because Zach’s thighs felt downright heavenly when pressed against the sides of his face. Something about feeling Zach’s silk stockings rub against his face while he ate the marksman out was such a _turn on._ Each and every whimper and moan went straight to Nicolaj’s groin, and though his cock begged for attention in his pants, the mid laner was more concerned with pleasuring his boyfriend. He ignored the sore feeling in his jaw, and continued to repeatedly work his tongue in and out of Zach’s hole. Zach’s fingers dug into his scalp, but instead of deterring him, he became _hungrier_.

 

Nicolaj took things a step further, and wrapped his hand around Zach’s neglected cock, enveloping the flushed head in his palm. He slicked his hand up with a generous amount of Zach’s precome, and sloppily stroked the sensitive tip in time with the thrusts of his tongue. The marksman moaned loudly, and writhed against the bed. Zach ground his hips against Nicolaj’s face without thinking, and the mid laner didn't know it was possible to be any harder than he was right now. Zach’s self control had all but crumbled, and all the effort Nicolaj put into teasing his boyfriend was _absolutely_ worth it for the desperate moans, and needy pleas that spilled out of Zach’s mouth.

 

“N-Nicolaj, aah, _shit—_ ” Zach whimpered, and bucked his hips up into Nicolaj’s fist. Zach held Nicolaj’s head in place as he rocked his hips against the mid laner’s face and threw his head back, moaning freely just like Nicolaj wanted him to. Everything from Nicolaj’s tongue to the hand around his cock caused waves of pleasure to crash into Zach’s senses, and he came closer to reaching his climax with each passing second. “ _Yes, yes_ r-right, aahn, right there—”

 

“ _Master_ , I-I’m gonna come.” Zach gripped Nicolaj’s hair even tighter, and normally he’d push Nicolaj away before he had a chance to trick him into coming early, but it felt _too_ damn good. Nicolaj didn't show any signs of slowing down either, and he gasped out for air. Zach could barely find enough air to fill his lungs before he was moaning out again, and a few more strokes of Nicolaj’s hand was all it took for him to come. He tensed up, and practically shouted out his boyfriend’s name as white hot pleasure flooded his nerves. “ _N-Nicolaj_ —!”

 

Zach’s spilled his seed all over Nicolaj’s hand leaving it hot and sticky as he sagged against the bed. Zach was far too tired to move, and let his legs loosely dangle off the edge of the bed. He panted softly, and basked in the warm post orgasm haze. As he gradually started to catch his breath, he felt Nicolaj kiss his way up his stomach and chest, before finally reaching his lips. Zach lifted his head to peck Nicolaj on the lips, then smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

 

When Nicolaj’s fingers pressed against his lips, Zach parted them without a second thought. Nicolaj pressed his digits into his mouth, and he worked towards licking them clean. He was licking his own come off of Nicolaj’s fingers, and couldn’t help but feel awfully _filthy_. Zach groaned quietly when Nicolaj finally removed his fingers, pulling a thin trail of saliva from his mouth. Nicolaj lightly dragged his free hand against Zach’s arms then, and a gentle sigh escaped from the marksman’s lips. One of Nicolaj’s favourite things about getting Zach to come multiple times was how _pliant_ he became afterwards.

 

“H-Holy shit.” Zach exhaled shakily, and stretched his arms and legs out briefly before letting them hit the bed again like dead weight. Zach had never been rimmed before, and judging by Nicolaj’s smug expression, he already knew that. Nicolaj was bent over him, trapping him against the bed, but he felt surprisingly cozy underneath the mid laner. “I-I’m gonna need a minute t-to catch my breath.”

 

“Of course.” Nicolaj replied easily, and leaned in close to affectionately nuzzle Zach’s neck. Nicolaj inhaled deeply, taking in Zach’s unique scent. Even through the smell of sweat, Nicolaj could still detect hints of the marksman’s vanilla body wash from when they showered earlier. He dragged his hands across Zach’s chest, letting them freely roam along the marksman’s body. Nicolaj whispered against the bruises on Zach’s neck, causing the marksman’s breath to hitch. “God, you’re _perfect.”_

 

“Y-You already said that!” Nicolaj felt Zach’s skin heat up under his lips as he stuttered nonsensically. He laughed at his boyfriend’s embarrassed reaction, and wrapped his arms around Zach’s shoulders. Though he couldn't see his face, Nicolaj _knew_ that Zach was currently rolling his eyes, and most definitely had a pout on his face. If he weren't already preoccupied with the marksman’s neck, he would’ve kissed the pout off of his face. Zach let out an exasperated sigh, and tipped his head back for Nicolaj.

 

“You can never keep your hands off of me for long, huh?” Zach teased lightly, and a faint smile tugged at his lips. He threaded his fingers into Nicolaj’s hair, pressing him even closer against his body. The mid laner hummed softly, and started to press tender kisses against all of the hickeys on his neck. Nicolaj’s lips were a pleasant contrast to the rough teeth that marked him earlier, and Zach’s head spun at how _nice_ it felt.

 

“Do you blame me?” Nicolaj pulled away, and lazily raked his eyes across Zach’s body to prove his point. He had quite a thing for the ribbon on Zach’s chest, and reached out to play with it once more. As he ruffled the flower, and ran his fingers along the black silk, Nicolaj was struck with the idea of defiling it in one way or another. His lip quirked lightly, but he brushed the thought aside for now.

 

“Mmn, I guess not.” Zach chuckled, and found himself quite annoyed with how far away Nicolaj was from him now. Zach grabbed Nicolaj by the front of his shirt, and dragged him back down to his level. At this distance, their lips barely touched, and he could feel Nicolaj’s warm breath against his lips. “You _are_ going to fuck me, right?”

 

When Nicolaj didn't answer right away, Zach pouted. “C’mon, you can't leave me hanging, Nicolaj.”

 

Nicolaj remained silent, and Zach groaned with frustration. The marksman paused, and took a moment to consider his options before trying again.

 

“Please fuck me, _master._ ” Zach pleaded, purring out the last word. Nicolaj’s eye twitched then, and Zach knew that he’d finally gotten through to the mid laner. He hooked his leg around Nicolaj’s thigh, and pulled him in even closer. Zach bucked his hips up against Nicolaj’s leg, letting the mid laner know that he was already starting to grow hard again. “I need you.”

 

“Come here.” Nicolaj practically growled, and the low timbre of his voice sent shivers through Zach’s body. Zach had barely enough time to catch his breath before Nicolaj pulled him in for a rough kiss. Nicolaj slipped his hands under Zach’s dress, and dragged his nails against Zach’s ribcage. Nicolaj grazed his teeth along Zach’s lower lip, gradually increasing the pressure until he was biting hard enough to bruise.

 

Zach moaned pleadingly into the kiss, and Nicolaj’s harsh biting was smoothed over by the fact that Nicolaj’s hands were _everywhere_. Nicolaj fingers traced patterns against his chest, stomach, sides, and legs, and his skin felt so, so hot. Goosebumps spread across Zach’s arms, and he groaned when Nicolaj’s tongue found its way into his mouth. The kiss was sloppy, especially with Nicolaj greedily licking at his mouth, but Zach was too aroused to care. He was half hard by the time Nicolaj pulled away to catch his breath, and Zach was ready to continue where they left off. Zach spread his legs, presenting himself to the mid laner.

 

“Wait, stay here.” Nicolaj said, and pulled away, much to Zach’s disappointment. It was far from easy for Nicolaj to do, but he needed a few things before he could do anything else. He wandered over to his nightstand, and felt Zach’s impatient stare on his back the entire time. Nicolaj rummaged around his drawers, until he finally found the lube and condoms, as well as a few extra things. He sauntered back over to the bed, and leaned into Zach’s space.

 

“I’ve been wanting to try something on you for a while…” Nicolaj drawled, and ran the flat of his hand against Zach’s chest. Just _thinking_ about what he was going to do if Zach was enough to make his head spin.

 

“And what’s that, babe?” Zach asked with a tilt of his head. He was no stranger to Nicolaj’s numerous kinks, and was more than happy to indulge each and every single one of them— _including_ the mid laner’s obsession with seeing him in a dress. Regardless, Zach appreciated that Nicolaj always asked for his permission before trying something new. His eyes were drawn to whatever Nicolaj was holding in his other hand, and waited patiently for Nicolaj to show him whatever was inside.

 

“Oh…” Zach breathed out as Nicolaj slowly opened his hand, and revealed a black cock ring. It was decorated with ribbon and lace, much like the dress he was wearing. He blinked mutely, and stared at it for a moment before bringing his eyes back up to Nicolaj’s face. “You want to put that on me, I’m guessing?”

 

“If you're okay with it.” Nicolaj nodded nervously, and Zach couldn't help but laugh at that. Of all the things to be embarrassed about asking of, it was _this?_ Even the cross dressing was kinkier than introducing a few toys into the bed. Besides, Zach was pretty sure he would’ve agreed to anything Nicolaj asked of him—he was open to practically everything.

 

“Hell yeah, dude.” Zach said enthusiastically, though he couldn't remember the last time he’d worn a cock ring, or if he did at all. Zach took Nicolaj’s hand, and shot him a flirty smile. “I trust you know how to put it on, right?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Nicolaj breathed out a quiet sigh of relief, and nodded his head. Nicolaj felt his hands shake slightly from excitement. He couldn't wait to see how _good_ Zach would look with the cock ring on. After a few moments of fiddling around, he managed to slip the cock ring on Zach. Nicolaj took a moment to appreciate how _pretty_ Zach’s cock looked when decorated with the ring, and glanced up to gauge Zach’s reaction. “Comfortable?”

 

“Mm, it fits very snug.” Zach nodded, and could already feel his cock start to fill up. The silicone ring hugged the base of his cock, and wrapped around his balls. For whatever reason, Zach found the tight sensation to be quite pleasurable. Nicolaj’s lips curled into a smile, and Zach simply watched as his boyfriend pulled a small remote control out of his pocket.

 

“Here’s the best part.” Nicolaj said moments before he flipped a switch, and turned the vibrator in the cock ring on. The device hummed gently, and Zach’s eyes went wide. Nicolaj was content to simply stare as Zach’s cock grew even harder.

 

“Aah, hhn—” Zach gasped out, and bucked his hips against nothing as vibrations steadily stimulated the base of his length. Zach groaned, and found that his cock had become impossibly hard with the ring on. The toy’s vibrations were far too gentle to get him off, but they definitely succeeded in working him up. Zach already felt so _desperate_ , and all Nicolaj had done was flip a switch. “O-Oh, I g-get it.”

 

“We’ll leave it off...for now.” Nicolaj switched the vibrator off, much to Zach’s dismay. Before the needy marksman could complain any further, Nicolaj silenced him with a brief kiss to the forehead. Nicolaj smoothed out Zach’s hair, and even readjusted the frilly headband before pulling away. “Don't worry, I have a use for it in mind. Aside from making you look even prettier, that is.”

 

Zach pushed Nicolaj away, giving himself enough room to sit up. The mid laner stared at him, confused, but said nothing. Zach took hold of Nicolaj’s hands then, and lightly tugged on them until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He sunk to the ground with a sly grin, and kneeled between Nicolaj’s legs. Zach pressed a gentle kiss to the mid laner’s knee, and followed the slope of his thigh before stopping right before his groin. He rested his cheek against the mid laner’s thigh, and stared up at Nicolaj with innocent eyes.

 

“May I suck your cock, master?” Zach asked with a smile, and lightly ran his fingers along Nicolaj’s legs. Zach eyed the tent in Nicolaj’s pants, and licked his lips eagerly. The fact that Nicolaj was still fully clothed was a disappointment to him, but he was going to change that _very_ soon. When Zach leaned in close enough to mouth at Nicolaj’s cock through his pants, the mid laner felt all the blood in his body rush into his groin.

 

“ _Yes_ , you may.” Nicolaj breathed out, and brushed Zach’s hair aside, giving himself a clear view of the marksman’s face. Zach looked so _hungry_ , and he wasn’t going to deny his boyfriend _now_. In lieu of responding, Zach brought his lips to Nicolaj’s groin, and peppered gentle kisses against the fabric of his pants. Nicolaj gasped out, and soon tangled his hands in Zach’s hair. Nicolaj didn't push him just yet though...he just wanted to feel Zach’s hair around his fingers.

 

Zach reached up, and slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Nicolaj’s sweats. Zach teasingly played with the elastic, before starting to drag Nicolaj’s pants down ever so slowly. It felt like hours had passed by the time Zach had pulled the mid laner’s pants down to his ankles, and Nicolaj let out a shuddery breath. Zach _knew_ that he was being an absolute tease right now, but in his defence, it was payback for what Nicolaj did to him earlier. Zach hummed quietly to himself, and leaned forwards again to lick a long, wet stripe along Nicolaj’s length through his boxers. The mid laner’s breath hitched at the strange feeling, taken surprise by just how _sensitive_ he was, even with his underwear on.

 

Zach grinned to himself as Nicolaj’s breathing gradually grew heavier. Nicolaj hadn’t given himself _any_ attention since they’d gotten in bed, and Zach decided it was time he did something about it. He gently trailed kisses along Nicolaj’s navel, even daring to trace it with the tip of his tongue. Nicolaj’s hips bucked up at that, and it was only then that Zach finally relented in his teasing. Zach removed Nicolaj’s boxers with one, swift motion, tossing them aside without a single care. Nicolaj let out a shaky breath when his cock was finally free from its confines, and the mid laner’s musky scent flooded Zach’s senses.

 

Zach damn near salivated at how _good_ Nicolaj smelled, and took only the briefest of moments to admire Nicolaj’s perfect cock before taking it into his mouth. Zach always loved how Nicolaj’s cock curved up ever so slightly, because it meant that he would hit all the right spots in side of him. The mid laner was the perfect size for him too. Nicolaj filled him up just the right amount, and it was big enough to where deepthroating it would make his head spin. Zach dragged his tongue the side of Nicolaj’s shaft, trailing saliva all along its length.

 

The mid laner inhaled sharply, and when Zach worked his way back up Nicolaj’s cock, he felt the hands in his hair tighten their grip. Zach wrapped his hand around the base of Nicolaj’s cock, gripping it firmly, and pressed the drooling head right against his lips. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Nicolaj’s length, and licked it clean. Nicolaj moaned lowly, and barely managed to resist bucking his hips up into Zach’s mouth. Zach pushed the head of Nicolaj’s cock through his lips, and flattened his tongue against the underside of Nicolaj’s shaft. He traced the ridge of the mid laner’s cock with the tip of his tongue, and felt his face heat up when the sound Nicolaj’s breathy moans filled his ears.

 

“That’s it baby, you're doing so _good_.” Nicolaj groaned at the sight of Zach’s red, red lips that were slick with spit and lewdly wrapped around the head of his cock. Zach was so damn _pretty_ , especially with the way his eyes glinted with naive innocence. He brushed his fingers against Zach’s cheek, delighting in the way it heated up underneath the pads of his fingers.

 

Nicolaj’s praise went straight to Zach’s cock, and warmth bloomed from the spot on his face that Nicolaj touched. Zach worked his hand up and down Nicolaj’s length, flicking his wrist on the up stroke every time. The marksman continued to work on Nicolaj’s head, now sucking lightly as he flicked his tongue against Nicolaj’s slit. Zach’s eyes fluttered shut as Nicolaj’s all too familiar taste washed over his tongue, and let out a pleased hum. The vibrations tingled through Nicolaj’s body, and his toes curled as his self control finally snapped. Nicolaj pushed Zach’s deliciously wet mouth down his length, groaning softly as his cock was enveloped with warmth.

 

“Good boy.” Nicolaj purred, and found himself thoroughly pleased at how well Zach took his cock. Zach seemed content with letting Nicolaj push and pull him as he pleased, and even moaned hungrily the further he was pushed down his cock. Zach’s bangs had fallen out of place, and he made sure to tuck them back behind the marksman’s ear. “Open your eyes for me, baby.”

 

Zach slowly opened his eyes, just as he was asked to, and winced lightly as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He stared up at Nicolaj through the wetness of his eyes, and the heated look Nicolaj gave him sent arousal through his nerves. Zach dug his fingers into Nicolaj’s thighs, and inhaled deeply through his nose. The scent of Nicolaj’s arousal drove him crazy, and he couldn't help but moan as he worked on relaxing his throat. Nicolaj continued to force his head down, and Zach steadily swallowed more, and more of Nicolaj’s cock. Nicolaj’s firm grip on his head made it so he couldn't pull away (not that he wanted to), and he admittedly _loved_ the feeling of Nicolaj pulling on his hair. Zach removed his hand from Nicolaj’s cock, and let his mouth take its place.

 

“You take my cock so well, baby.” Nicolaj continued to push Zach’s head down until the marksman’s nose brushed against the base of his cock. Zach breathed heavily through his nose, and let out a fractured moan when the head of Nicolaj’s cock hit the back of his throat. Zach fought off his gag reflex with ease, and instead _swallowed_. Nicolaj’s hips bucked up into the marksman’s mouth without a second thought, and instead of pulling away, Zach let it happen. The marksman’s throat clenched around Nicolaj’s length, and saliva trailed down his chin. “ _God,_ look at you, making a such mess of yourself…I got you, baby.”

 

Nicolaj swept his thumb across Zach’s chin, and wiped away the saliva. His breathing was shaky at best, and the heat of Zach’s flushed cheek underneath his palm only served to make him twice as aroused. Nicolaj quietly wondered just how much Zach could take, and brushed his thumb against the corner of his boyfriend’s lip.

 

“Such a _good_ boy…” Ever so slowly, Nicolaj started to push his thumb into Zach’s mouth, groaning breathlessly when the marksman’s mouth accomodated the added digit with ease. Nicolaj hooked his thumb on Zach’s mouth, and ran it along the sides, tracing the edges of his teeth as he went. When the marksman greedily moaned around his cock, he decided to test Zach further.

 

“Keep your head still, alright?” Nicolaj waited until Zach nodded, and started to rock his hips upwards. His hand kept the marksman’s head still as he slowly fucked Zach’s mouth. The wet sound of his cock repeatedly hitting Zach’s throat was downright filthy, but both parties enjoyed it too much to care. Zach opened his mouth even further, moaning wantonly every time Nicolaj bucked his hips up. “Oh _fuck_ , just like t-that. D-Don't move.”

 

“Aahn, _shit,_ you’re so good for me.” Nicolaj gritted out, and his words caused Zach’s face to flush with embarrassment, arousal, or _both_. Zach’s broken moan was enough of a sign for him to know that Zach enjoyed being praised as much as he liked doing it. Nicolaj couldn't stop staring at the way Zach’s cock continued to fill out, and the faster he rocked his hips, the harder Zach got. Soon enough, Zach’s cock was fully erect, and Nicolaj pulled the marksman off to give him time to catch his breath. “I want you to touch yourself.”

 

“ _Y-Yes, m-aah, m-master._ ” Zach panted out breathlessly, and desperately wrapped his fingers around his aching cock. Zach leaned his head against Nicolaj’s leg, moaning airily as he pumped his hand along his shaft. The sight of Zach pleasuring himself was almost too much for him to take, and it didn't take the mid laner long to push his cock back into Zach’s mouth. “ _Mmhn_ …”

 

Zach moaned against Nicolaj’s length, and ignored the fact that he was drooling all over himself in favour of focusing on the way Nicolaj’s cock repeatedly slid into his mouth. He thumbed the head of his cock, and used his own precome as lube. Zach’s cock felt _so_ sensitive because of the ring that hugged the base of his length, and the slightest touch of his hand against his shaft sent waves of pleasure through his body. Nicolaj steadily guided Zach up and down his length, rocking his hips up whenever his cock hit the back of the marksman’s throat. Breathing may have been a little difficult for Zach, but it was worth putting up with it for the intoxicating feeling of Nicolaj’s hot, and heavy cock sliding against his tongue.

 

Nicolaj’s moans were like utter music to Zach’s ears, and when blended with the constant stream of praises, he felt so _pleased_ with himself. Nicolaj’s dug his fingers into his scalp, pulling and twisting at his hair, and Zach moaned lewdly in response. He took Nicolaj’s cock with practiced skill, and Zach soon felt the mid laner’s cock twitch in his mouth. Nicolaj was barely able to pull Zach off of his cock in time, and let out a shaky breath. Zach gasped for air, and kept his mouth open for several seconds before finally closing it.

 

While Nicolaj waited for Zach to catch his breath, he quietly admired the marksman’s disheveled appearance. Zach’s lips were coated with spit, causing them to shine faintly in the light. With his pupils dilated and his eyelids hooded, Zach had quite the bedroom eyes on at the moment, and Nicolaj was quite drawn to them. For a long while, Zach’s laboured breathing was the only thing that could he heard. The marksman’s breaths came out in short puffs, his chest rising and falling unsteadily as he sought to even out his breathing.

 

Zach shakily brought his sleeve up to his face, and wiped the spit off of his chin. Nicolaj had utterly ruined Zach’s hair, but somehow, the headband was perfectly fine. Nicolaj threaded his fingers in Zach’s hair, and slowly combed it back into place. The marksman’s eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned into the comfort of Nicolaj’s hand. Zach’s maid dress was wrinkled all over now, but Nicolaj was just getting started. He was going to _ruin_ Zach.

 

“Get back up here.” Nicolaj growled lowly, and felt arousal rush through his body at Zach’s obedient nod. Nicolaj grabbed onto the marksman’s wrist, and pulled him back onto the bed. He pinned Zach against the mattress by putting his hands on the marksman’s shoulders, and straddling either side of his hips. Nicolaj made an approving noise, and stared at the marksman beneath him.

 

Zach looked away, embarrassed by Nicolaj’s heated gaze. Nicolaj could never quite get over how _good_ Zach looked underneath him, with his hair splayed messily on the bed and his lopsided glasses. He adjusted his position on Zach’s thighs, and felt the marksman’s length brush against the back of his leg. With a mere raise of an eyebrow, Nicolaj removed himself from Zach, and grabbed onto his boyfriend’s waist with his hands.

 

“Roll over.” Nicolaj ordered simply, and with the hands he had on Zach’s waist, helped the marksman do as he was asked. Nicolaj hummed softly when Zach propped himself up on his hands and knees without having to ask him to. “Good. Now stay there.”

 

Zach nodded silently, and tried to still his trembling. He was still shaky from what Nicolaj did to him a few moments ago, not to mention the fact that he was practically vibrating with excitement and arousal. Zach gasped softly when he felt Nicolaj’s hands brush against the back of his thighs. Zach bit his lip, and lowered his head as Nicolaj’s hands inched up higher, and higher. Soon enough, Nicolaj’s hands were pushing the hem of his dress up, and he shivered lightly when the room’s cool air rushed up his dress. Nicolaj dragged his fingers along Zach’s ass, watching as goosebumps rose wherever he touched.

 

“Remind me again.” Nicolaj said, his voice as gentle as the fingers on Zach’s skin. He lowered himself down Zach’s back, and stopped to press a feather light kiss against the cleft of Zach’s ass. Nicolaj slipped his hands between Zach’s legs, and slowly pulled them apart. He lightly squeezed the marksman’s thighs, and was delighted in the way Zach parted his legs with practically zero resistance. “What was it you wanted from me?”

 

“I want you t-to fuck me.” Zach exhaled shakily, and rocked his hips back against Nicolaj’s wandering hands, desperate for _more_. He hesitated briefly before adding, “...Please, master.”

 

Zach had been teasing Nicolaj when he said that earlier, but this time he _really_ meant it. He could already feel his cock ache because of how hard he was, and he was certain that the cock ring only amplified that feeling. As good as being rimmed felt earlier, nothing compared to the feeling of Nicolaj inside of him...and just _thinking_ about it made Zach want him even more. He was far too distracted to register the sounds of Nicolaj uncapping the bottle of lube, and slicking his fingers up. Before he knew it, the mid laner had his fingers lined up at his entrance.

 

“You’ve been _such_ a good boy.” Nicolaj praised the marksman, his voice as smooth as silk against his ear. He gently nipped at Zach’s earlobe, earning him a hushed gasp. Nicolaj dragged his fingers against Zach’s hole, and along his taint. “And good boys like you deserve to be rewarded, don't you think?”

 

The marksman’s breath hitched ever so slightly when Nicolaj pressed the tip of his finger against the tight ring of muscle. Nicolaj fortunately had the foresight to warm the lube up first, an act that Zach greatly appreciated. He idly traced the rim of Zach’s hole with his index finger, just barely slipping it in. Zach bit his lip, and already felt his arms start to tremble. Ever so slowly, Nicolaj pushed his finger inside, the lube helping it slide in with relative ease. Zach groaned lowly as Nicolaj started to pump his finger in and out of his hole at a frustratingly slow pace. The slick lube meant that Nicolaj had close to no problem fingering Zach, but he still chose to be a complete fucking _tease_ about it.

 

“Mhnn…” Zach moaned softly, and allowed his eyes to flutter shut. He gave up on keeping his head up, and instead let it hang loosely in the air. With his eyes shut, Zach could focus on the feeling of Nicolaj working him open. The mid laner had long, slender fingers, and Zach _loved_ them because of how deep inside of him they could reach. Nicolaj wriggled his finger around, gradually stretching him open. “M-Master…”

 

The stretch of Nicolaj’s finger caused heat to dance across Zach’s skin, but it was far from enough to satisfy him. Nicolaj dragged his finger along Zach’s inner walls, sending pleasurable tingles up the marksman’s spine. Zach gasped out, and rocked against Nicolaj’s finger, silently pleading for the mid laner to add another finger. Just as Zach opened his mouth to speak, he was quickly forced to swallow his words upon feeling Nicolaj lineup a second finger at his entrance. Zach’s breath stuttered in his lungs, and any words he had on his tongue turned into an airy moan as Nicolaj slipped another finger inside of him.

 

“Aah—” Zach gasped out, his breathing failing him as the stretch came back in full swing. The burn was faint, but it was soon swept away by the pleasure that came when Nicolaj spreading his fingers apart inside of him. Zach’s hole adjusted to the added width with ease, already starting to loosen up. The slow drag of Nicolaj’s fingers along his inner walls had the marksman moaning breathlessly. “Hnn, oh G-God.”

 

Zach heard the mid laner chuckle lowly behind him, and the marksman was surprised by Nicolaj pushing his fingers in as deep as they would go. With Nicolaj’s fingers buried knuckle deep inside of him, Zach’s hips bucked against the mid laner’s hand on instinct. Nicolaj pumped his fingers in and out of Zach’s hole, scissoring the marksman open. Incredible warmth pooled in Zach’s gut, and he found himself unable to stop moaning out. Nicolaj occasionally paused to crook his fingers up, and rub at his walls.

 

Zach sucked in a shaky breath, and though he tried to brace himself, he was still caught off guard when Nicolaj found his prostate. The mid laner’s fingers grazed at the incredibly sensitive spot, and when Zach choked out a loud moan, Nicolaj knew he had found it. With a teasing smile, Nicolaj started to gently massage Zach’s prostate with the pads of his fingers. The mid laner pulled his fingers out to the tip, only to press them back into Zach’s tight hole, brushing past the marksman’s prostate as he did so. Nicolaj hummed lowly, and lightly groped Zach’s ass with his free hand. He rubbed and pulled at the tender flesh, slowly massaging Zach’s ass.

 

“Aahn, M-Master, _please_ —” Zach whimpered pleadingly, and the sound was so _desperate_ that it caused embarrassment to burn at his face. He groaned at the white hot pleasure that shot up his spine, and felt his arms start to give out from under him. Zach gripped the bed sheets tight enough for his knuckles to turn white, and he pushed himself back against Nicolaj’s hand. Nicolaj sloppily fingered Zach’s hole, and the slippery lube only served to make it even _easier_ for Nicolaj.

 

“What do you want, Zach?” Nicolaj asked and gradually slowed his fingers down, and kept them still. Nicolaj wanted to hear more of Zach’s desperation, and doing that _definitely_ helped. Zach groaned desperately the moment he stopped, and tried to rock his hips against Nicolaj’s fingers to no avail. Nicolaj kept the marksman in place by gripping his ass, and leaned forward to press a kiss right between Zach’s shoulder blades. “Tell me.”

 

“I-I want—” Zach struggled to piece his thoughts together, and had even more difficulty getting coherent words out. For a while, all he could manage were airy sighs, and short, cut off gasps. Nicolaj’s fingers were still buried inside of him, and though they weren't doing anything, it caused arousal to coil around his gut nonetheless. The slightest movement of the mid laner’s fingers caused him to shiver with pleasure, and he gasped out. “ _M-More_.”

 

Nicolaj was more than happy to comply, and pressed a third finger against Zach’s entrance. Zach moaned shakily as the extra digit slipped into him with almost no resistance. Three fingers was barely enough to satisfy his craving, but it was still significantly better than two. Zach swallowed his sounds of pleasure, though it was extremely difficult to do as Nicolaj’s fingers inched closer to his prostate. The slightest touch against the sensitive spot sent sparks of white hot pleasure through Zach’s nerves, and he let out a fractured moan. The marksman moved his hips in time with Nicolaj’s fingers, breathing out in ecstasy each time.

 

“Aah, hnn—” A lewd moan rolled off of Zach’s tongue, and God, did Nicolaj’s fingers ever feel amazing. Nicolaj liked to spread his fingers as far apart as they would go, and drag them along his inner walls at an achingly slow speed. Quite frankly, it drove him _crazy,_ and it didn't help that Nicolaj was keen on avoiding his prostate. Zach felt precome slowly dribble out of his straining cock, and shivered at the feeling of it. “Mmn, M-Master, it feels s-so good…”

 

As well as Zach took his fingers, Nicolaj was sure that Zach was up for a little more _challenge._ Besides, he’d done so incredibly well last time...the images of Zach’s back arching against the wall was still burned into his mind. The sound of Zach’s shaky moans continued to fill Nicolaj’s ears, and if his hands weren't busy on pleasuring Zach, he would've wrapped it around his aching cock long ago. Every noise the marksman made just added more burning heat to Nicolaj’s arousal, and seeing Zach writhe beneath him was _more_ than worth neglecting himself for a while. As incredibly arousing as it was to see Zach turn into a complete mess, Nicolaj wanted to push him even further.

 

“You can take another one, can't you, baby?” The tip of Nicolaj’s pinkie was pressed right up against Zach’s hole, but he wasn't going to push it in just yet. Nicolaj heard the marksman take a deep, steadying breath, and eagerly rocked his hips back against the mid laner’s fingers. Nicolaj’s pinkie just barely slipped in, but it was enough to make the marksman gasp out.

 

“Y-Yes, master.” Zach nodded his head eagerly, and _knew_ that he could take it—they’ve tried it in the past, after all. Nicolaj pressed his pinkie in alongside all of his other fingers, causing Zach to moan delightedly. _This_ was enough to satisfy him for now, and Zach groaned desperately when Nicolaj started to slowly pump his fingers in his hole. He felt so _full_ , and having all four of Nicolaj’s fingers touch and tease his prostate was like pure ecstacy. “O-Oh God, aah—”

 

“I knew you could do it.” Nicolaj’s lips curled into a faint smile, and he was enjoying things just as much as Zach was. Nicolaj took great pleasure in watching Zach fall apart at the seams, especially when he could see the marksman’s legs visibly tremble. Zach took his fingers so _well_ , like he always did, and he couldn't help it when another praise fell from his lips. “You’re doing so well, taking my fingers like the good little boy you are.”

 

Nicolaj’s words caused warmth to bloom in Zach’s chest, and the heat was enough to rival the feeling of Nicolaj’s hand that was caressing his thighs. Nicolaj worked his way up Zach’s body, until soon enough, the mid laner’s chest was pressed against Zach’s back. Though Zach felt so incredibly full, it was so worth it if it meant Nicolaj would praise him over, and over. The mid laner’s fingers hit all the right places inside of Zach, and now the slightest shift of his hand would cause him to moan pleadingly. It didn’t take long for his pleas to be answered, as Nicolaj gently traced Zach’s prostate. Nicolaj raised a single brow when he felt Zach clench suddenly around his fingers, clueing him in on just how _close_ Zach was.

 

“ _Please_ , master.” Zach begged desperately, barely able to fit words in between his constant moaning. Zach dug his fingers into the plush mattress, trying oh so hard to distract himself from the fact that his orgasm was dangerously close. Nicolaj must’ve known that his arms were about to give out soon, because the mid laner suddenly wrapped his arm around his waist, offering him extra support. Another gentle graze against his prostate caused his hips to buck wildly against Nicolaj’s hand. “Please give me y-your cock.”

 

Nicolaj _wanted_ to, he really did, but Zach looked _so_ damn good that he couldn’t help but toy with the marksman for a little while longer. Nicolaj’s eyes were drawn away from the breathtaking sight beneath him, and he now stared at the small remote control that rested right next to Zach’s foot. Nicolaj devised a devious plan, and reached down to pick the remote up. The mid laner paused paused, and silently fiddled with the switch. Zach, who was too preoccupied with the feeling of Nicolaj’s fingers pressed against his prostate, had no idea what Nicolaj’s was planning to do.

 

“W-What are y-you—?” Zach started to ask when he heard Nicolaj shuffling around behind him. With a single flip of a switch, the cock ring started to vibrate gently around the base of Zach’s length. Zach’s eyes widened with surprise—he did _not_ see this coming. Pleasure shot up Zach’s spine, and the marksman’s arms finally gave out underneath him. He didn't have the chance to finish his question before a loud moan overwhelmed any words he had on his tongue. “Aah, hhn—!”

 

“O-Oh _God_. N-Nicolaj, _wait_ , d-don’t—” Zach swallowed a moan, and had to force the words out otherwise they would be lost to the overwhelming pleasure that coursed through his senses. When paired with the pleasurable feeling of Nicolaj’s slender fingers rubbing at his prostate, each and every vibration pushed Zach closer to the edge. Zach gasped out for air, and ground his hips against Nicolaj’s fingers despite himself. “M-Master, I—”

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Nicolaj whispered into Zach’s ear, watching as the marksman shivered underneath him. The quiet humming of the vibrator pulled moan, after moan out of Zach’s lips that were bitten raw. Nicolaj couldn't help but make a pleased sound himself because hearing Zach moan was worth every ounce of effort. The marksman stuttered unintelligibly, and Nicolaj pretended to be oblivious to Zach’s pleas. Nicolaj gently nuzzled the side of Zach’s face. “You’re going to have to speak louder than that, babe.”

 

“Aahn, I-I, oh fuck. I’m s-so close.” Zach gasped out, and he would’ve collapsed onto the bed if it weren't for Nicolaj’s arm that hugged at his waist. Zach forced his eyes shut, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. If Nicolaj didn't want him to come early, he was going to have to stop _now._ With great effort, Zach shakily grabbed onto Nicolaj’s hand to try and get him to stop. Nicolaj pressed the tips of his fingers against Zach’s inner walls, causing another low groan to tumble out of his lips. “I-I’m gonna c-come again if y-you don’t stop.”

 

“I’m okay with that.” A devious grin tugged at Nicolaj’s lips as he spoke, and he didn’t care that Zach was _probably_ going to yell at him later. There was no _way_ Nicolaj was going to deny Zach another orgasm. Especially not when he sounded _this_ good. Nicolaj removed his arm from around Zach’s waist, and lightly tugged at the marksman’s hand. Zach’s grip faltered, and that was all the leverage Nicolaj needed to whisper hotly against the crook of his neck. “Come for me, my pet.”

 

“A-Ah _fuck,_ N-Nicolaj—!” Nicolaj’s whispered words were more than enough to push Zach over the edge. Zach suddenly tensed up, and clenching around Nicolaj’s fingers with a breathless sound. Zach shuddered with pleasure, and desperately cried out the mid laner’s name as stars danced across his vision. A low moan rumbled in Zach’s throat as his climax to swept through his entire body. “Aah-ahn, mmhn—!”

 

“That’s it, just like that, Zach.” Nicolaj quietly whispered sweet nothings into Zach’s ear he rode the waves of white hot pleasure in his nerves. Nicolaj’s own cock was aching between his legs, but he was too focused on the incredibly arousing sight beneath him to care. He teasingly nipped at Zach’s ear lobe, and felt his own arousal burn hotly in his gut. “Let it _all_ out.”

 

“O-Oh, m-my hhn, _God_ —” The cock ring continued to vibrate gently, and drew out Zach’s orgasm to the point where he was practically in tears. The marksman was overwhelmed by how _good_ everything felt, but he was so sensitive that the only sounds he could make were hushed whimpers. Nicolaj switched the vibrator off not long after, and Zach let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed onto the bed. Zach tried to catch his breath, but it was proving to be quite difficult because of the way Nicolaj was gently trailing tender kisses along the back of his neck. “You a-ah, are _s-such_ an asshole.”

 

“And why is that?” Nicolaj asked, still pretending to be oblivious. Although Zach couldn't see his boyfriend’s face, he knew that Nicolaj likely had a shit eating grin on his face. Luckily for him, Zach was far too tired to get up and turn around.

 

“Y-You are going to fucking _kill_ me one of these days.” Zach mumbled with a roll of his eyes, and wriggled his arms and legs around in an attempt to shake off the loose, jelly like feeling. His face was still flushed from when Nicolaj had called him _his pet_ as he came. And admittedly, Zach found himself enjoying the name more than he should’ve. It made his skin feel tingly all over, and the arousal that had flooded his gut was undeniable. “‘My pet’, huh? Where did that come from?”

 

“I...don't know. It kinda just slipped out.” Nicolaj replied with a shrug, and buried his nose in Zach’s messy hair. The mid laner hummed softly, and trailed gentle kisses along the marksman’s scalp, before gently grazing his lips along the shell of his ear. Zach elicited a hushed gasp, and Nicolaj’s fingers soon found their way into his boyfriend’s hair. He combed the knots out of Zach’s hair, smoothing it out the best he could. “Did it bother you?”

 

“No, _God_ no. Nicolaj, I _loved_ it.” Zach shook his head, and finally regained enough control over his body to turn around and face Nicolaj. Zach cupped the back of Nicolaj’s neck, and slowly guided the mid laner down to his lips. Zach couldn't resist licking at Nicolaj’s lips like they were candy, savouring the sweet sound of Nicolaj’s low groan. He pulled away, and smiled at Nicolaj lazily. “It was hella dirty, _sure_ , but that was the best part.”

 

“And you call _me_ the kinky bastard.” Nicolaj stuck his tongue out at Zach, causing the marksman to huff out a dry chuckle. Nicolaj wrapped his arms around Zach’s waist then, and pulled him flush against his chest. His knees were on either side of Zach’s legs, and he not so subtly started to rocked his hips against the marksman’s silky thighs.

 

“F-Fine, we’re _both_ kinky bastards... _aah_.” Zach trailed off, letting out a pleased sigh when he felt what Nicolaj was doing. The sound of Nicolaj’s laboured breathing in his ear was incredibly arousing, and Zach couldn't help but grind against Nicolaj in return. He moaned softly—the feeling of Nicolaj’s hard length rubbing against his thigh was more than enough to get the blood flowing in his system.

 

“That’s more like it.” Nicolaj hummed quietly, and leaned forward to tease Zach’s ear with his teeth once again. Zach shivered in his hold, and the mid laner continued to slowly rub himself against the marksman’s thighs. Pleasure forced Nicolaj’s eyes shut, his breath hitching lightly as he moved.

 

The slow drag of Nicolaj’s cock against Zach’s thigh had the marksman’s head spinning with burning arousal. Zach still felt sensitive all over, but that feeling was overwhelmed by the desire for Nicolaj to give him what he’s wanted since the moment they got into the bedroom. He’d gone from utterly exhausted to being unable to think about anything other than Nicolaj fucking him senseless. A pleading moan fell from Zach’s lips, and the sound caused Nicolaj to pause. Ever so slowly, the mid laner’s hand inched down to Zach’s groin, and his eyes widened with surprise at what he felt. He was used to Zach’s...impressive stamina, but it still never ceased to amaze him.

 

“You sure you’re good for another round?” Nicolaj asked with a hint of concern. He was willing to be patient if Zach _really_ wanted to do this—he was never one to force anything on his boyfriend. Zach reached down to grab onto Nicolaj’s wrist, pressing the mid laner’s hand right against his half hard length.

 

“For you, _always_.” Zach replied with a smile, his breath stuttering in his lungs when Nicolaj started to palm at his groin. Nicolaj took things achingly slowly, from his hand to the rocking of his hips, and Zach felt his skin grow hotter and hotter each passing second. Desperation creeped into Zach’s mind again, and the marksman wanted Nicolaj so badly that it was starting to become distracting. Zach’s cock twitched against Nicolaj’s gentle hand, letting the mid laner know that he was serious about going for another round.

 

“Didn’t take you long to get hard again, huh?” Nicolaj gently nipped at Zach’s ear, humming quietly to himself as he felt the marksman’s length continue to harden at his touch. Nicolaj traced the outline of Zach’s cock with the tips of his fingers, running them along the sides of the shaft. Zach groaned pleadingly, clearly not in the mood for any more of Nicolaj’s teasing. With a light chuckle, Nicolaj removed his hand, and slowly worked on pushing Zach’s dress up. “Don’t worry, master will take _good_ care of you.”

 

“ _Please_ , master.” Zach panted out, his breathing already shaky from the heat of Nicolaj’s hands on his thighs. Any shred of pride that Zach had was long since gone, and he was ready to _beg_ if it meant Nicolaj would give him what he wanted. The hem of his dress now rested at his waist, prompting Zach to slowly spread his legs apart so that Nicolaj could settle between them. The mid laner’s hands found their way to Zach’s ass, spreading it open for a better view. Zach groaned in anticipation, and looked over his shoulder to catch Nicolaj’s lusty stare. “I n-need your cock inside of me, p-please f-fuck me.”

 

“I...I p-promise to be good, master.” Zach added in hopes of sweetening the deal. The words had quite the effect on Nicolaj, if the sudden bucking of the mid laner’s hips was anything to go off of. Shivers danced across Zach’s skin when he felt the length of Nicolaj’s hot, and heavy cock slide against his taint. “Hnn—”

 

The head of Nicolaj’s cock pressed against his entrance for the briefest of moments, causing a hopeful spark to shoot through him. Instead of pushing in, Nicolaj’s cock merely slid past his hole, and all the way down to the base of his length. Nicolaj repeated the motion, slowly, to make sure he drew out the feeling of his cock dragging against Zach’s taint for as long as he could. The act caused both men to moan gently, but Nicolaj stopped before he got carried away. The mid laner blindly searched the bed for the condom that he’d misplaced earlier, smiling with faint satisfaction when his hand finally closed around the foil packet. Nicolaj tore into the foil with his teeth, tossing the packaging aside without a single care. He rolled the condom onto his length, stroking himself a few times before turning his attention back to Zach.

 

“One more thing.” Nicolaj paused, and waited for Zach to face him before continuing. From behind his back, Nicolaj pulled out a long strip of plain black ribbon. The marksman merely raised a single brow at his boyfriend, prompting him to explain. “I want to tie your hands together.”

 

“Please do.” Zach replied, his voice low and sultry. Without any hesitance, Zach brought his hands together, and rested them atop the small of his back. The marksman crossed his wrists, and reached as far back as he could. This was another thing to add to his growing list of _things I never imagined I would do but here I am_ , but a little hand tying was something Zach could definitely get behind. “Go for it.”

 

Nicolaj tenderly grabbed Zach’s wrists, holding them together with one hand, while the other worked on wrapping the ribbon around the marksman’s pale wrists. Zach couldn't quite tell what kind of knot Nicolaj was tying, but it felt comfortable. The ribbon was silky smooth, and _cold_ , striking a sharp contrast between the burning warmth of Nicolaj’s fingers. A few more knots was all it took for Zach’s wrists to be securely tied together, and he felt surprisingly exposed. Normally his hands would be covering his face, or gripping the bed sheets, but when his hands were like this...he didn't have those options anymore. _Nicolaj_ now had control over what he can do with his hands and what he can't, and the thought sent arousal right to his gut.

 

As Zach tested the knot by twisting his wrists a bit, he discovered that it was on rather tight. Not tight enough to hurt, but not loose enough to slip off either. Nicolaj had clearly done this before, or at the very least, researched about it, and Zach wondered just how long something like this was on his boyfriend’s mind. Nicolaj ran the flat of his thumb along the length of the ribbon, and something about the way he did it made Zach’s head spin. Zach whimpered, _whimpered_ for God’s sake, and immediately wanted to bring his hands up to his face. But with the ribbon tied tightly around his wrists he _couldn’t_ , and Zach figured that was the entire point. Embarrassment burned on his cheeks, and he instead settled for burying his face in the bedsheets until the heat passed.

 

“Wow, I—” Nicolaj stuttered helplessly at the sight of Zach underneath him with his hands bound and his legs eagerly spread apart. Zach had completely given himself over to Nicolaj and...if all the blood wasn't already in his groin it _definitely_ was now. Nicolaj lightly gripped Zach’s wrists, his breath hitching lowly at how _delicate_ they looked when laced together with the ribbon.

 

“What’s up?” Zach allowed Nicolaj to pull his wrists up, arching his back ever so slightly. He glanced over his shoulder, carefully eyeing the shaky rise and fall of Nicolaj’s chest. The sight of Nicolaj barely holding it together caused arousal to flare through Zach’s body—knowing that _he_ had been the one to do that to Nicolaj was a heady feeling.

 

“Nothing, it’s just—” Nicolaj tried, and once again failed to get a full sentence out. It was just so incredibly hard to focus on stringing words together to form coherent phrases when all he wanted to do was _stare_ at the sight below him. The mid laner made a mental note to tie Zach up more often...because if ribbon looked this _good_ on Zach’s pale skin, he wanted to know what he would look like in rope. He shook his head distractedly, and released Zach’s wrists, otherwise he’d spend the rest of the night admiring them. “You're _so_ fucking pretty.”

 

“Thank you, master.” Zach purred teasingly, and gently rocked his hips against Nicolaj’s thighs. He felt the mid laner’s erect cock graze the cleft of his ass, and the low growl Nicolaj let out sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. Nicolaj’s patience had finally run thin, and Zach inhaled sharply when he felt the head of Nicolaj’s cock press against his entrance. “A-Ah... _please_.”

 

Zach sunk into the plush mattress of the bed, groaning loudly as Nicolaj slowly pushed into him. The mid laner made sure to stop frequently in order to allow Zach to adjust, because no matter how much he insisted that he could take it, Nicolaj wasn't one to take any risks. Zach felt the breath in his lungs get pushed out the deeper Nicolaj pushed into of him, and dug his nails into his palms. The stretch of Nicolaj’s cock was more intense than his fingers were, and with the burning heat that was _Nicolaj_ , Zach wasn't sure if he could feel any hotter. The feeling of being slowly filled up was downright intoxicating, and Zach felt his head spin with raw arousal. He could feel Nicolaj’s laboured breathing against the back of his neck, and the mid laner’s hands served as a perfect distraction from any pain he might’ve felt.

 

“O-Oh _God_. Mmhn—” Zach gasped out as the last of the air in his lungs was pushed out. The mid laner had finally bottomed out, and the slightest shift of his hips would send mind numbing pleasure through every nerve of his body. At this angle, he could feel Nicolaj’s length press right against his prostate, and _fuck_ he wanted Nicolaj to _move_ so badly. Nicolaj’s cock always filled him up just right, and after a night of endless teasing, having the mid laner fully inside of him was deeply _satisfying_. “ _M-Move.”_

 

“Y-You gotta _relax_.” Nicolaj hissed abruptly when Zach had suddenly clenched around him. He had no problems lasting in bed, but the tightness of Zach’s heat would make it _really_ hard to last long. It took every ounce of control in Nicolaj’s body to _not_ pin Zach down and lose himself in the feeling of it all. Several moments passed before the marksman registered Nicolaj’s words, and he muttered out a gentle apology before moaning quietly. Nicolaj felt Zach gradually relax around him, and gave himself the briefest of moments to admire the mess he’d made of Zach before slowly starting to rock his hips. “ _Good_ _boy._ ”

 

Zach let out a deep, rumbling groan, and the sound of it caused Nicolaj to reflexively tighten his grip around the marksman’s hips. The drag of Nicolaj’s cock against his walls was agonizingly _slow_ , and as good as it felt, it still left Zach desperate for _more_. Nicolaj’s cock shallowly thrust into him, and Zach mentally cursed the fact that Nicolaj was _still_ being an absolute tease. Although he couldn’t see it, he _knew_ that Nicolaj had a smug grin on his face right now. With the help of Nicolaj’s hands on his hips, Zach decided to pick up his boyfriend’s slack, pushing his hips back to meet him halfway. He could already feel the difference, as Nicolaj was now even _deeper_ inside of him than before.

 

“Hnn, s-shi—” Zach bit his lip, quickly silencing himself before he had the chance to curse. The mid laner dug his fingers into his hips as a brief warning, but Zach barely registered the pain of it through the white hot pleasure he felt from Nicolaj’s cock sliding in and out of him. It didn't take long for Nicolaj to catch onto what Zach was trying to do, and he leaned back, releasing his grip on the marksman’s hips. Zach pushed himself back against Nicolaj, moaning lowly when he felt the head of Nicolaj’s cock brush against his prostate. “ _A-Aah—_ ”

 

Zach settled into a comfortable rhythm, content to do the work while Nicolaj watched. The mid laner couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of his cock repeatedly disappearing into Zach’s tight entrance, his own jaw slack from the pleasure that sparked through his nerves. Each rock of Zach’s hips sent a lewd _slap_ through the room as his skin made contact with Nicolaj’s thighs, and everything felt too _good_ for either party to care. Zach continued to fuck himself on Nicolaj’s cock, moaning wantonly each time he pushed the entirety of the mid laner’s length into himself. Nicolaj wasn’t able to stay still for long, and soon enough hands were busy feeling up every inch of his boyfriend’s skin.

 

“That’s it, keep going baby, don't stop moving.” Nicolaj whispered encouragingly, and raking his fingers over Zach’s exposed shoulder blades. Nicolaj’s nails left behind long, red lines and judging by the pleased sigh that Zach elicited, he enjoyed being marked. Nicolaj swept the pads of his fingers over the marks, and slowly moved them down to the curve of the marksman’s back. Zach leaned into the mid laner as if he were starved for his touch, and Nicolaj was more than happy to indulge him.

 

The rhythm of Zach’s hips stuttered briefly, the sensation of Nicolaj lightly dragging his hands down his back causing his mind to go blank. Nicolaj’s touch was mesmerizing, as it always was, and Zach felt his breathing grow even shakier when the mid laner’s fingers found their way to his wrists. The mid laner pulled on Zach’s bound wrists, bringing them up to his face. The motion did more than lift Zach’s hands—the arch of the marksman’s back was pulled into a perfect curve, his deep blue eyes now clouded with lust as they stared at the ceiling above. A shiver shook Zach down to the core when Nicolaj started to nip and bite at his skin. Anything that wasn’t covered by the ribbon was lavished with attention, leaving behind bruises that already started to bloom.

 

“Hhn, aah, m-ma- _master_ —” Zach keened loudly, the sound of it rolling off his tongue without a second thought. His moan rang in his ears, and Zach could feel the tips of his ears, and well, pretty much _everywhere_ start to heat up with embarrassment. Did he always sound like that? Desperate and _needy_? Zach leaned forwards until the head of Nicolaj’s cock was barely inside of him, and quickly forced his hips back, taking Nicolaj’s entire length into himself in one fluid motion. “A-Aah, mmnh—!”

 

Zach groaned wantonly, and quietly wished that he could cover his mouth. Although he couldn’t quite control the sounds he made, he never did like hearing himself. Zach longed to bury his face in the mattress and forget about how embarrassed he was at the moment. He just wanted to focus on the hot, heavy grind of Nicolaj’s cock against his inner walls, but he couldn’t get past how _lewd_ he sounded. His hands twitched against the ribbon bindings, drawing Nicolaj’s attention. Zach felt the gentle caress of Nicolaj’s thumb against his wrists, and the sheer warmth of it was enough for him to forget any and all embarrassment he had. Heat spread like a wildfire into Zach’s body the moment he felt Nicolaj’s soft, soft lips against his skin.

 

“You feel _amazing_ , my pet. So tight and eager and you’re all _mine_.” The mid laner’s lips started to move, breathing out warm air as he murmured hushed words against Zach’s skin. “Come on, baby, let me hear you moan.”

 

Nicolaj’s lips curled into a wry smile when the marksman shuddered in his hold, a unabashed moan falling from his lips. He hummed quietly—hearing Zach moan so freely was an absolute treat. _There we go_ , Nicolaj gave Zach’s wrists one last squeeze, before finally releasing them. The mid laner’s hands wandered down to Zach’s ass, splaying his fingers on the tender flesh. Nicolaj dug his fingers into the marksman’s ass, roughly gripping and pulling at the flesh in order to draw another moan out of his boyfriend. Nicolaj snapped his hips forward then, driving his cock deep into Zach.

 

“O-Oh _God_ , aahn—!” Zach’s eyes went wide with surprise, completely and utterly caught off guard by the white hot pleasure that overwhelmed any and all thoughts he had. A low groan rumbled in Nicolaj’s chest as he pressed his cock right against Zach’s prostate. The marksman fought to regain control of his breathing, but with Nicolaj’s cock roughly thrusting into him, all Zach could do was moan. “M-M-hhn, a-ah, _Master_ I-I—”

 

“Yes, baby?” Nicolaj purred smoothly, leaning forwards to press his chest against Zach’s back. Up this close, Nicolaj could feel every strain of the marksman’s muscle, hear every poorly concealed moan, and more. Zach had even started to push his hips back whenever Nicolaj rocked forwards, causing both of them to groan with pleasure. The mid laner swallowed a shaky gasp, barely able to compose himself long enough to finish his sentence. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“ _Harder_ , give it to me h-harder.” Zach pleaded, desperation dripping off of every word as he shuddered with pleasure. His eyes fluttered shut, and although his nails were roughly digging into his palm, the pain of it was barely noticeable. Zach felt so damn _exposed_ with his hands tied like this, and he supposed begging wasn’t making his image any better. “P-Please, _aahn_ , please f-fuck me _harder_ , m-master.”

 

Nicolaj wordlessly fulfilled Zach’s request—how could he say _no_ to Zach’s begging? The mid laner harshly gripped Zach’s ass, his fingers pressing into the flesh hard enough to mark Zach’s pale skin. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, roughly driving his cock deeper into Zach’s delicious heat. Nicolaj’s breath faltered, and a shaky moan tumbled out of his lips at how damn _tight_ Zach was.

 

“You like that, my pet?” He rhythmically pumped his cock into Zach’s hole, losing himself both to the raw pleasure and the sound of his boyfriend’s needy moans. Zach made an appreciative noise, and the blissed out expression on his face let Nicolaj know just how much Zach was enjoying it. “Do you like it when I fuck you roughly?”

 

“Yes, _yes,_ a-ah mhn, I _love_ it—!” The faster pace pushed Zach’s chest into the bed with each thrust of Nicolaj’s hips, and he was suddenly made aware of how loudly he was moaning. _God_ , he felt so fucking dirty right now. His voice was already starting to feel hoarse from how often Nicolaj was able to force a moan out of his mouth. Intense pleasure sparked up Zach’s spine as the head of Nicolaj’s cock repeatedly pressed against his prostate. “S-So good, _y-you feel s-so good._ ”

 

Nicolaj released Zach’s ass with the intention of migrating them up to the marksman’s cinched waist, but he found himself distracted by a thought he couldn’t push aside. His fingers left behind faint, red marks on the flesh of Zach’s pale, pale ass, and it was such an enticing sight that Nicolaj wanted to see _more_. Nicolaj raised his hand high up into the air, and swiftly brought it down on the marksman’s ass. Zach let out a surprised yelp at the sudden pain, but the sound trailed off into a low groan as pleasurable heat spread all over his skin. Nicolaj’s hand left a bright, red mark on Zach’s ass that only grew in intensity as the seconds passed. The mid laner didn’t hesitate to repeat the motion on the other side of Zach’s ass, once more causing the marksman to moan wantonly.

 

“S-Spank me _h-harder_ , master.” Zach begged like he was _starved_ for Nicolaj’s touch—it’d been far too long since Nicolaj had done this to him. The voice that came out of his mouth didn't even sound like his own, and Zach tried his hardest to ignore the fact that he sounded like an absolute _whore_. He knew Nicolaj had no problem with it, hell the mid laner probably _enjoyed_ seeing him like this, so Zach tried his best to swallow his embarrassment. His begging had earned him another swift spank against his ass, and Zach’s body burned with pleasure.

 

“Of course, my pet.” Nicolaj knew just how much Zach _enjoyed_ being spanked, and really, Nicolaj loved it too. He couldn't tear his eyes away from how _gorgeous_ Zach’s ass looked when coloured a bright red. Nicolaj roughly rubbed his hands against the marks on Zach’s ass as if to soothe his boyfriend, but they both knew that kneading the tender flesh only made the fire burn twice as hot. The marksman swallowed another shaky moan, and felt his legs start tremble underneath him. Nicolaj’s hand was swift, and _harsh_ , but it felt so incredibly _good_ that pleasure was the only thing he felt.

 

A whimper spilled from Zach’s lips, and the marksman’s eyes quickly widened when he realized that he’d made the noise _out loud_. He instinctively went to bring his hands up to his face once again, and just like last time, he was reminded of the fact that he _couldn’t_. Another rough thrust of Nicolaj’s hips forced him forwards, and instead of lifting his head up like all the other times, Zach kept his face buried in the bedsheets. He made a satisfied noise at his new position, the sound of it easily muffled in the sheets. Zach let himself go then, moaning without a single shred of shame because the bedsheets were there to conceal just how _loud_ he was. Breathing proved to be a bit of a challenge with his nose buried in the plush mattress, but it was a worthwhile sacrifice in Zach’s mind.

 

Zach barely registered it when Nicolaj _tsked_ disapprovingly. His head was spinning, and Zach could barely focus on his own breathing, let alone anything else around him. Zach _knew_ , he knew that Nicolaj never liked it when he covered himself, and somehow, the shame of disappointing Nicolaj burned hotter than his embarrassment. Before he had the chance to turn his face away from the bed, Zach found himself being pulled up by his hair. Nicolaj had grabbed a fistfull of his hair, lifting his head off of the bed just as he roughly snapped his hips forwards. In spite of the pain that spread across his scalp, Zach moaned brokenly at Nicolaj’s rough treatment. Zach gasped out for air, tilting his head back to give Nicolaj even more leverage. The hand in his hair only made the arousal in his body grow _tenfold_.

  
“Now, now. There's no need to be _ashamed_ , my pet.” Nicolaj reprimanded Zach, his voice dangerously low in the marksman’s ear. Did Zach really think he wasn’t going to notice? How _naughty_. If it weren't for Zach’s poor attempt at nodding his head, Nicolaj would’ve thought that Zach hadn’t heard him at all. He tightly gripped Zach’s soft, soft hair, taking great pleasure in how silky it felt against his fingers. Nicolaj noticed the fact that Zach’s headband had fallen off, and it was probably lost in the swathe of bedsheets by now—not that it really mattered to him, because it really just meant that he would have an easier time gripping Zach’s hair. “I want to hear every sound you make.”

 

“Yes, a-aah, _yes_ master—!” Zach moaned out, and the desire to _obey_ Nicolaj overwhelmed his thoughts. His back arched off of the bed, and he relied heavily on Nicolaj’s support to hold himself up. Even if his hands weren’t tied together, Zach doubted that he would've been able to keep himself off of the bed anyways.

 

“ _Louder_.” Nicolaj ordered, and pulled even harder on Zach’s hair, not relenting his harsh grip until he got what he wanted out of the marksman. He could see the hesitation in how tense Zach’s shoulders were, and a Nicolaj planned to remedy that. He trailed gentle kisses along the marksman’s shoulder blades, lightly running his hands up and down his waist. Zach relaxed immediately, and his next moan was loud enough to be heard from upstairs. “Good boy, keep it up and I’ll make it worth your time.”

 

“O-Okay, m-master…” Zach’s legs trembled, still shaky from Nicolaj’s spanking, and he felt his chest heave with every breathless moan he let out. Zach couldn't help the disappointment he felt when Nicolaj had suddenly removed the hand from his hair. Without Nicolaj holding him up, Zach collapsed back onto the bed, far too uncoordinated to do anything else. He tilted his face away from the bed, however, keeping his face exposed for the mid laner to see as pleasure wrapped itself around his expression.

 

Zach could see Nicolaj in the corners of his eyes, and he couldn’t help but moan at the sight of his incredibly attractive boyfriend. He wanted to reach out, and feel Nicolaj’s flushed skin underneath his fingertips. Zach wanted to feel every strain of the mid laner’s muscles and feel the tension bleed out of them with each pump of his cock. It didn’t take long for Nicolaj to catch onto the marksman’s pleading eyes, and he slowed the pace of his thrusts to a slow roll of his hips.

 

Zach was grateful for the opportunity to catch his breath, and waited until his voice was steady enough to speak. The slow drag of Nicolaj’s cock inside of him still felt _so fucking good_ , and his words came out shakier than he would’ve liked. “L-Let me t-touch you.”

 

“Do you want me to untie your hands?” Nicolaj hummed quietly, and gently grabbed the ribbon’s loose ends. He wouldn't be too sad to see them go. Zach looked pretty enough on his own as his. Besides, Nicolaj figured that Zach’s wrists were probably sore at this point. Nicolaj slowly rubbed his fingers against Zach’s wrists, smiling to himself when his touch sent shivers through the marksman’s body. He slowly brought his thrusts to a complete stop in order to focus on untying the bonds on Zach’s wrists.

 

“Y-Yes please, m-master.” Zach stuttered out his reply, nodding his head as he spoke. Just the very feeling of Nicolaj’s slender fingers massaging his wrists was enough to drive him crazy. Everything about the past few minutes was so _rough,_ and the sudden shift to a more _tender_ touch was more than enough to make his head spin. “I want to touch you.”

 

Zach sunk into the bed, his eyes sliding shut as he felt Nicolaj slowly untie the bindings on his wrist. One knot at a time, the ribbons slowly came undone, slipping off of his wrists and onto the bed in a waterfall of silk. Zach’s arms dropped to his sides, and he had to lie there for a moment to regain feeling in his admittedly sore shoulders. Having noticed his boyfriend’s tension, Nicolaj leaned down to press featherlight kisses against Zach’s shoulders. It didn't take long for the marksman to relax after that, and he was already eager for Nicolaj to pick up where he left off.

 

“Better?” Nicolaj asked lightly, his voice as smooth as ever. He brought Zach’s wrists up to his face, and gently ran his lips against the red marks of where the ribbons dug into Zach’s skin. Nicolaj waited for the marksman to nod, before finally releasing his wrists. With a quiet hum, Nicolaj’s hands slid down Zach’s body, stopping at his waist. He slowly pulled out of Zach, and swiftly hushed the marksman’s complaints with a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades. “Get on your back. I want to see your face when you come.”

 

“Only if it means I get to see you too.” Zach replied playfully, and flipped onto his back with the mid laner’s help. He stared up at his boyfriend with what must have been a dopey grin, because a light chuckle had slipped from Nicolaj’s lips. Even though he was an absolute _mess_ right now, Zach didn’t forget for one moment that he was utterly in love with Nicolaj.

 

“ _Anything_ for you, my pet.” Nicolaj returned Zach’s smile, and leaned down to press a kiss against the marksman’s playful smile. By the time he pulled away, Zach’s eyes were already wandering down his body. He was _insatiable_ , Nicolaj thought with a wry grin. Zach’s gaze was drawn to his chest, and Nicolaj removed his shirt before the marksman had a chance to ask. Zach wordlessly stared at him, and it didn't take long for Nicolaj to realize that he was waiting for permission. “Go ahead.”

 

Zach exhaled softly, and reached out to drag his fingers along the mid laner’s chest. A pleased sigh escaped from his lips—Nicolaj’s skin felt as soft as ever, and Zach kept up his touching in spite of his unsteady hands. He dragged a single finger down the middle of Nicolaj’s chest, causing the mid laner to inhale sharply. Zach felt the sudden rise of Nicolaj’s chest under his finger, he slowly lifted his gaze to meet Nicolaj’s eyes. The mid laner looked at him with hooded eyes, his icy blue eyes clouded with lust. The heat of Nicolaj’s gaze only grew the more Zach touched his bare skin, and the marksman was unable to resist running the flat of his palms against Nicolaj’s pecs.

 

The heel of his palms brushed against Nicolaj’s nipples, causing the mid laner to bite his lip and look away. Zach chuckled lowly at Nicolaj’s embarrassment, _how cute_. He brought his hands down even lower, stopping to lightly thumb Nicolaj’s sensitive nipples. Nicolaj elicited a hushed moan, his hips bucking forwards without him thinking. Zach felt immense satisfaction in the way Nicolaj’s breath grew shallower with each rub of his thumbs.

 

He knew exactly where to touch Nicolaj to get a reaction out him, secretly grateful at how sensitive his boyfriend was. Zach could feel Nicolaj’s nipples harden underneath the pads of his thumbs, and he savoured the sound of every shaky breath that his boyfriend let out. He rolled Nicolaj’s nipples between his index finger and thumb then, causing the mid laner to let out a low groan. Before Zach had the chance to do it again, Nicolaj’s hands shot up to grab onto his wrists.

 

“A-Ah _s-stop that._ ” Nicolaj gasped out, and half heartedly glared at his boyfriend. The absolute _fucking_ tease. He was getting way too flustered for this shit, and he was in the middle of doing something, _damnit._ When Zach merely laughed at him, Nicolaj decided it was time to get a little payback. He pushed Zach’s wandering hands away, and moved to hook his arms under the marksman’s legs, lifting them up into the air. Nicolaj had regained his breath surprisingly quickly, and he showed no signs of shakiness that was present moments earlier. His voice was low, and rough as he growled into the marksman’s ear. “I’ve had enough of your little games.”

 

Zach had to swallow a groan when he heard Nicolaj’s voice—it was so incredibly _attractive_ that he would’ve swooned if he wasn’t lying on the bed. He let out a surprised yelp when Nicolaj abruptly pulled him towards his groin, the length of the mid laner’s cock now flush against his own. Nicolaj spread Zach’s legs apart, and pushed them forward slightly to give himself more room. The maid dress was now pooled around Zach’s waist, exposing his silk stockings, and the curves of his thighs. The mid laner licked his lips at the gorgeous sight below him, still drawn to the cock ring Zach had on. It went _so well_ with the marksman’s stockings and garterbelt, and Nicolaj didn't know why he didn't do it earlier. He gently rocked his hips forwards, brushing his cock against Zach’s entrance.

 

Nicolaj could hear the marksman quietly gasp out the word _please_ , and was impressed by how effectively his idea had worked. It didn't take long for the smug grin to get wiped off of Zach’s face, and all he had to do was tease him a little in return. Zach attempted to push his hips against the mid laner in order to coax his cock into him, but he was stopped short by the hand on his waist. Nicolaj held Zach’s hips down, watching as the marksman writhed beneath him. Out the corner of his eyes, Nicolaj saw Zach start to move his hands—before he had the chance to anything, Nicolaj grabbed onto the marksman’s wrists, and pinned them above his head.

 

“ _Bastard._ ” Zach huffed, letting out a shaky groan as Nicolaj continued to teasingly rub the head of his cock against his hole. Nicolaj had the upper hand on him now, and Zach found himself powerless to do anything but silently beg for Nicolaj to just push into him already. Zach’s silence was only met with more brutal teasing, and every time he felt Nicolaj slip past his entrance the desperation inside of him slowly grew. Zach’s breath hitched, his plea bubbling out of his chest. “ _M-Master,_ please—”

 

Zach’s eyes went wide when he felt the grip on his wrists gradually ease off, and soon enough, it was gone completely. When he looked up at Nicolaj confusedly, the mid laner had a smug smile on his face. Nicolaj lazily rocked his hips against Zach’s groin, his hands now resting atop the marksman’s knees. Zach’s face flushed once he realized what Nicolaj was trying to get him to do—he was going to have to put Nicolaj in himself. It was between _that_ , or dealing with more of the mid laner’s torturous teasing. Zach hesitated for a fraction of a second, but it didn't take long for his breath to be taken away by how _badly_ he wanted Nicolaj. If Nicolaj wasn’t going to do the work, then _fine_ , he’d just do it himself. Zach reached down, and wrapped his hand around Nicolaj’s length. He couldn't help but stroke the mid laner’s cock a few times, gently thumbing the flushed head.

 

“Mhnn, c-come on, baby.” Nicolaj moaned lowly, and the deep sound of it sent sparks of arousal right to Zach’s gut. The marksman carefully lined the head of Nicolaj’s cock up at his entrance, and slowly pressed it inside of him. Both men inhaled sharply—Zach because of the pleasurable stretch, and Nicolaj because of the incredibly hot tightness that enveloped the head of his cock. Nicolaj hissed quietly, silently hoping that Zach would relax, and _soon._ The marksman’s head was in the clouds however, he’d managed to push a third of Nicolaj’s cock into him before he’d lost all coordination. Zach pulled his hand away, and instead hooked his legs around Nicolaj’s hips.

 

The marksman’s heels dug into the small of Nicolaj’s back, guiding the mid laner into pushing the remaining length of his cock into him. Zach threw his head back, eliciting a long, drawn out moan as Nicolaj worked his thick cock into him. He felt his hole stretch open to accommodate Nicolaj’s cock, breathing heavily with each inch that was pushed into him. Nicolaj moved slowly, _too_ slowly, and Zach brought Nicolaj in even closer to him by wrapping his legs even tighter around the mid laner’s waist. His eyes fluttered shut once the mid laner had finally bottomed out, a deeply pleased sigh escaping his lips. Nicolaj’s cock felt so _fucking_ good inside of him, and the mid laner had yet to start moving.

 

Nicolaj leaned in close, brushing his lips against the marksman’s jaw, before moving to nuzzle his neck. Zach tilted his head back for Nicolaj, and his breath hitched when he felt Nicolaj drag the flat of his tongue along his neck. He took a few steadying breaths, but they didn’t do much because Nicolaj decided to slowly rock his hips into the marksman. His breath turned into a moan, and any thoughts he had previously escaped his mind as he focused on the pleasurable drag of Nicolaj’s cock against his walls. Nicolaj was able to fuck even deeper into Zach at this angle, and he _definitely_ felt it. Each thrust of Nicolaj’s cock into him sent floods of pure ecstacy throughout Zach’s body, and the feeling was only amplified whenever the mid laner hit his prostate.

 

“Aah, hhn o-oh _G-God_ —” Zach gasped out, and his hands scrambled for purchase. He needed to hold onto something, _anything_ , and when the bedsheets were too slippery for his shaky fingers to grip onto, his hands found their way to Nicolaj’s back. Zach dug his nails into the mid laner’s shoulder blades, pulling him down to his level. Zach’s back arched off of the bed as Nicolaj steadily picked his pace up, now roughly driving his cock into him with each thrust. Zach wrenched his eyes shut, suddenly aware of how _hot_ his face felt. Nicolaj’s tongue continued to trace idle patterns on the hollow of his neck, and all he could do was shiver with pleasure. “Mhnn, a-aah—”

 

“ _Shit_ , babe, you feel amazing.” Nicolaj’s hands had slipped underneath the hem of his dress, pushing it up ever so slowly. Zach felt more, and more of his gradually get exposed to the cool air of Nicolaj’s bedroom, and the desire to cover himself creeped into the edges of his mind. With Nicolaj on top of him like this, he had nowhere to hide himself. Zach felt Nicolaj’s addictive touch all over his thighs, each and every brush of the mid laner’s fingers left him wanting _more_ , and at that point all Zach could do was push himself against Nicolaj.

 

“ _F-Fuck—_ ” A particularly rough thrust against his prostate forced the breath out of Zach’s lungs, and the only thing he could do was rake his nails down the mid laner’s back. The action earned Zach a rough bite to his neck, the mid laner’s sharp teeth burying themselves into his sensitive skin. Zach gasped out, and when even Nicolaj’s back was too difficult to hold onto, his hands found their way to the mid laner’s disheveled hair.

 

“K-Kiss me.” Zach tangled his fingers in Nicolaj’s messy tufts of hair, pulling him off of his neck and brought their lips together. The marksman had barely enough coordination left in him to kiss Nicolaj, greedily licking at the mid laner’s soft lips. Zach felt Nicolaj’s chuckle more than he heard it, the low rumble of it tingling on his lips. The moment of distraction was all Nicolaj needed to push his tongue into Zach’s mouth before the marksman had a chance to react. The pleading sound he’d made was quickly swallowed up by Nicolaj, who flicked his tongue against the roof of Zach’s mouth. Nicolaj dragged the tip of his tongue against the blunt points of Zach’s canines, causing the marksman to shiver in his hold.

 

Zach felt his self control slip with every movement of Nicolaj’s tongue, and it was getting increasingly difficult to keep up with the mid laner. Nicolaj was _everywhere_ , with the way his fingers dug into his skin as the mid laner’s cock thrusted deeply into him, his tongue freely exploring the inside of his mouth and Zach’s mind was consumed with thoughts of _Nicolaj_. Intense pleasure flooded into Zach’s senses like tidal waves as Nicolaj drove his cock even deeper inside of him.

 

He groaned pleadingly into the kiss, and gripped even tighter onto Nicolaj’s hair. Zach’s head started to spin with arousal and hazy pleasure, and it was hard to think of anything other than how _good_ everything felt. Nicolaj ground his hips with his entire length buried deep inside of Zach, and the motion of it rubbed the head of his cock against the marksman’s prostate. Zach was forced to break the kiss in order to catch his breath, but any air he had left in his lungs was spent on letting out a loud moan.

 

Zach wrapped his arms around Nicolaj’s shoulders, holding him against his chest as the mid laner fucked into him. He tipped his head back, exposing his neck to Nicolaj’s sharp teeth. Zach wrenched his eyes shut when the mid laner started to nip at his neck, lightly grazing his teeth against his sensitive skin. Zach gasped out, clenching tightly around Nicolaj’s cock as a shiver swept through his body. The marksman pulled Nicolaj flush against his chest using his arms and legs, and Zach was amazed at how much of Nicolaj’s warmth he could feel through his dress. Nicolaj moaned lowly against the blooming hickeys on Zach’s neck, and the sound of it sent delightful vibrations all over his skin.

 

“Please, _p-please_ don’t, _aahn,_ d-don’t stop—” Zach’s cock was pressed up against Nicolaj’s stomach, and the feeling of his cock sliding against the mid laner’s bare skin felt fucking amazing. Zach felt the tell tale signs of his rapidly approaching climax, and bit his lip, trying his hardest to hold on. He lost control of his body, clenching tightly around Nicolaj’s cock with every thrust. White hot pleasure coiled around his cock, and Zach groaned at the tight, pleasurable sensation in his balls that was increased twofold because of the cock ring. He was certain that he would’ve come long ago if Nicolaj had just _wrapped his hand around his cock_ , but without it, he was missing that extra _something_ he needed to come. “I-I’m s-so, _oh G-God_ , so c-close.”

 

“Do you want to come again, my pet?” Nicolaj asked, his voice as smooth and silky as ever. Zach found it utterly _unfair_ how steady the mid laner’s voice was compared to his own, which he barely managed to keep in check for long enough to form sentences. Nicolaj was close too, and it wasn’t until Zach took a moment to look for the signs that he noticed it. The mid laner had lost all sense of his rhythm, his breathing as uneven as the pace of his thrusts. Sweat trickled down Nicolaj’s pecs from exertion, and Christ alive, what Zach wouldn’t do to stare at that image forever. With Zach thoroughly distracted, Nicolaj took the opportunity to find the vibrator’s controller once more, and waited for Zach to answer him.

 

“Yes, _please_ let me come, m-master—!” Zach begged desperately, blissfully unaware of the small controller Nicolaj held in his hand. He found himself completely distracted by the slick feeling of his cock sliding against Nicolaj’s stomach, and was caught off guard once more. As if things couldn't feel any better, Nicolaj had turned the vibrator around his cock on again. The device hummed gently at the base of his length, and he damn near shouted with pleasure. Zach dug his nails into Nicolaj’s back, clinging onto the mid laner for dear life as he was pushed dangerously close to the edge. “S-Shit, shit oh _f-fuck_ , I’m s-so c-close—”

 

“O-Oh God, y-yes—” The added stimulation from the vibrating cock ring was the missing piece that Zach needed. The marksman vaguely registered the low grunts of pleasure that came from Nicolaj, but he was far too focused on his own pleasure to notice. Zach cursed internally, and tried to hold on for as long as he could. Nicolaj seemed intent on doing otherwise however, and shifted his angle in a way that he _knew_ would hit all the right spots inside of Zach. “A-Aah, annh _shit_.”

 

“Come on, Zach. I know you can do better than that.” Nicolaj made a disapproving noise, his words dripping with raw desire. Any sign of resistance on Zach’s face was swept away with pleasure, and Nicolaj knew his words had struck the right chord. He felt Zach clench even tighter around him, and was forced to grit his teeth to resist the urge to come right then and there. Nicolaj panted shakily, his words losing their steadiness as well. “T-That’s it, baby. Let it _all_ out.”

 

“M-Master, I’m gonna c-come, oh _fuck._ ” Zach gasped out, moments before his climax crashed into him, overwhelming his entire body with white hot pleasure. He was so overly sensitive from all the foreplay Nicolaj had subjected him too, and that meant Zach felt everything twice as strongly. Moan after moan fell uncontrollably from his mouth, and all he could think of was _Nicolaj, Nicolaj, Nicolaj_ as stars danced across his vision. Warmth flooded the space between his legs, coating both the insides of his thighs and the front of Nicolaj’s stomach with his cum. Zach’s hands twitched against Nicolaj’s back, still lost in the haze of his intense orgasm.

 

“Mmnh, a-ah _there_ we go, baby”. The mid laner fucked Zach through his orgasm, never once stopping the thrusts of his hips as his boyfriend came crashing down from his orgasm. Nicolaj leaned forward, and buried his face in the crook of Zach’s shoulder. He moaned against the marksman’s slick, sweaty skin, and was now rapidly approaching his own release. “ _S-Shit,_ I’m c-close—”

 

“W-Wait.” Zach’s eyes fluttered open, and he lifted his hazy gaze up to Nicolaj’s face, quietly admiring the way his features were twisted with pleasure. Despite the exhaustion in his bones, he managed to keep his legs hooked around Nicolaj’s waist. The marksman brought a shaky hand up to Nicolaj’s face, and whispered out his request. “ _I-I want you to come on my face._ ”

 

“Y-Yeah?” Nicolaj asked with wide eyes, and barely managed to avoid coming upon hearing Zach’s _filthy_ request. The mid laner’s hips stuttered, his breath hitching when he caught Zach’s bright blue doe eyes that had _no_ right to be that innocent and seductive at the same time.

 

“Yes, _please_.” Zach nodded his head eagerly, and licked at his lips hungrily. Nicolaj thrust into his sensitive hole, one, two, three more times before pulling out of him. The marksman barely had time to mourn the loss of Nicolaj’s cock inside of him, before his attention was drawn to the sight of the mid laner stroking himself. Zach frowned, _now that wouldn't do_. He reached out, and wrapped his hands around Nicolaj’s length, removing the condom and tossing it aside without a single care. He sloppily pumped his hands along Nicolaj’s stiff cock, and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out. “ _G-Give it to me. C-Come on me, m-master._ ”

 

Zach slowly swept his tongue across his lips teasingly, making himself look as enticing as possible. He panted heavily, his desire only growing every time he stroked Nicolaj’s cock. Zach wanted it _so badly_ , and he made sure to let Nicolaj know in every way that he could. The mid laner struggled to maintain eye contact with him, torn between forcing his eyes shut because of the pleasure, and keeping them open to stare at the incredibly arousing image of his boyfriend. With his lips slick with spit, he stared up pleadingly at Nicolaj with hooded eyes, and couldn't help but grin delightedly when he felt Nicolaj’s cock twitch against his palms. Zach cupped Nicolaj’s balls in his hand, gently massaging them as he pumped his fist along the mid laner’s shaft. Nicolaj bucked his hips into Zach’s hands then, now fucking into the marksman’s tight grip.

 

“ _Hnn,_ Z-Zach—” Zach barely made out the fact that Nicolaj was moaning his name, and he’d be lying if he said his cock didn't twitch with arousal at that. Nicolaj cursed lowly, and a few more strokes was all it took for him to come with a deliciously low moan tumbling out of his lips. The mid laner’s hips came to a stuttering halt as he covered Zach’s face and chest with his come.

 

“Mmn, come on. Don’t hold back on me now.” With his glasses on, the marksman didn't have to worry about getting anything in his eyes, and didn’t flinch once. Zach savoured the lewd feeling of Nicolaj’s cock pulsating in his hand with every spurt of come, watching as the mid laner was overwhelmed with pleasure. As ropes of Nicolaj’s come coated his lips, neck, and the ribbon on his chest, he wasn’t going to stop until he had milked every last drop out of his boyfriend. Once the marksman was satisfied with his work, he withdrew his hands, and looked up at his boyfriend with a languid smile. Nicolaj exhaled shakily, and leaned back on his haunches, both to catch his breath and to admire the marksman.

 

“You’re a mess. Here, let me help you…” Nicolaj stared at the mess he’d made of Zach, deeply pleased with how completely and _utterly_ filthy he looked. His come covered part of the marksman’s glasses, trailing down his cheeks and onto his lips. Some of it had gotten onto Zach’s dress too, and it was especially noticeable against the black bow on his chest. The marksman stuck his tongue out, catching a drop of Nicolaj’s come on his lips, and swallowed it hungrily. A pleased growl rumbled in Nicolaj’s chest at that, and he couldn't resist the urge to have Zach lick the rest of his come clean. He stuck his hand out, wiping up the come on Zach’s cheeks with his fingers, and pressed them into the marksman’s mouth.

 

Zach wordlessly parted his lips, reaching up to grab onto Nicolaj’s wrist as he curled his tongue against the mid laner’s slender fingers. He moaned softly as Nicolaj’s familiar taste coated his tongue. Zach could feel Nicolaj’s burning gaze on him, and he made sure to put on a show for his boyfriend. He flicked his tongue between Nicolaj’s digits, running it along the sides to make sure he got every last drop. Zach hummed quietly, and gently sucked on the mid laner’s fingers. Before he could do anything further, Nicolaj withdrew his fingers much to his own disappointment. With his face (mostly) clean, Zach stretched his arms out above his head, and smiled cheekily at Nicolaj. The mid laner returned his smile immediately.

 

“Three times. Must be a record, huh?” Nicolaj chuckled lightly, and gently removed Zach’s dirty glasses, temporarily setting them aside on his nightstand. He turned his attention back to his beloved boyfriend, and reached out to brush the marksman’s bangs aside. Nicolaj leaned down, and pressed a firm kiss against Zach’s forehead.

 

“Yeah.” Zach nodded, and couldn't recall a time he felt _this_ worn out after sex. He’d never even tried to go above two orgasms, but somehow, Nicolaj had managed to get him to come _three_ times in one go. Already though, he could start to feel the strain in his movements. Zach groaned, and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “God, I’m gonna be _so_ fucking sore tomorrow.”

 

“You clearly have a thing for me in dresses. Lucky for you, I’m actually starting to enjoy it.” Zach said, his words coloured with fondness. His voice was still airy, having not fully caught his breath yet, but Nicolaj could hear him well enough. His boyfriend had huffed out a brief laugh, but it was still an absolute treat to hear. Zach’s expression softened, and he reached up to grab Nicolaj’s hand, resting his cheek against it. “Happy birthday, Nicolaj.”

 

“I am _very_ lucky.” Nicolaj wasn’t sure why, but his heart fluttered at Zach’s words. As arousing as it was to hear Zach call him master, hearing him say his actual name filled his chest with incredible warmth. The soft, soft expression the marksman had on his face made it _that_ much nicer to hear. Zach pronounces his name perfectly every time, and he might be a _little_ biased, but still. He could never grow tired of hearing Zach say his name. Nicolaj’s eyes were drawn to Zach’s softening cock, and he reached down to remove the cock ring, taking extra care because his boyfriend was undoubtedly _really_ sensitive down there. Aside from a slight hiss out of Zach, the ring came off with relative ease.

 

“Thanks.” Zach said with a light smile, relieved to have the cock ring off. He stared up at the mid laner, and couldn't help but reach up and pull Nicolaj down to his level. “Now, before we do anything else…”

 

Nicolaj was one step ahead of Zach, and closed the rest of the gap between them, bringing their lips together. The kiss was slow, and lazy, with both men having exhausted nearly all of their energy. Zach’s lips were soft, and gentle against his own, and soon he worked his hand into the marksman’s messy hair. He massaged his boyfriend’s scalp, drinking up the sound of his pleased sigh. Zach always made these quiet little pleading sounds every time he kissed him, and it made Nicolaj’s head spin without fail. The sound was fucking adorable, but it also made him feel awfully _fuzzy_ inside. The mid laner ran his free hand up and down Zach’s side, and he could hear the marksman curse quietly in response. Nicolaj always knew where to touch to get a reaction out of his boyfriend, and he was on his way to going through all of them before Zach pulled away.

 

“Alright, _shit_. You are seriously trying to kill me, aren't you?” Zach said accusingly, and glared at Nicolaj half heartedly. The way things were going, the mid laner was trying to work him up, and it was _definitely_ working. If Zach let him continue...God knows when they would end up going to sleep. Nicolaj feigned innocence, and at that point Zach decided he was too tired to argue. He’d just have to deal with his boyfriend’s behaviour another time. “Help me get out of this thing. You would not believe how much difficulty I had putting it on.”

 

“Was it worth it?” Nicolaj snickered, and offered his hand to the marksman. Once Zach had grabbed onto his wrist, Nicolaj pulled him up into a sitting position. He shuffled behind Zach, and started to work on figuring out how the _hell_ to take the dress off. He gently dragged his hands up the length of Zach’s arms, and across his shoulders. The marksman shivered lightly, but otherwise remained still.

 

“Oh yes, _absolutely_. The way you looked at me...mmn.” Zach replied dreamily, an airy sigh escaping his lips as Nicolaj started to gently rub at his shoulders. He wasn’t sure where Nicolaj had learned to work his fingers like that, but it felt especially good because of how _sore_ he was. The mid laner stopped not too long after, having found the strings that held part of his dress together. Nicolaj’s deft fingers untied the knot with ease, and helped the marksman shrug out of it.

 

“You know, I got you an _actual_ present too.” Zach said, and straightened his back, making it easier for the mid laner to unzip his white dress. Aside from the zipper getting caught a few times, it too, came off with ease. Cool air rushed against his bare skin, and it felt _amazing_ on his hot, sweaty skin. He suddenly felt a pair of warm, warm lips on his shoulder, and reflexively tensed up before soon relaxing. Nicolaj decided he wasn’t finished playing with him, and continued to trail kisses all over his bare shoulders. He let out a pleased sigh, not bothering to stop his boyfriend. “I got you those shoes you’ve been eyeing for like, months.”

 

“You didn't have to...this was more than enough.” Nicolaj paused suddenly. It was _his_ turn to be surprised. Zach was _too_ damn good for him. He shook his head, and resumed his work. Nicolaj tugged the dress down, helping Zach wriggle his arms out of the frilly sleeves. With the dress down to the marksman’s waist, Nicolaj’s hands immediately grabbed onto Zach’s exposed waist. He leaned in close, lightly grazing his teeth against the shell of Zach’s sensitive ear. “But thank you, Zach.”

 

“I’ll give it to you later, even got it all wrapped up n’ everything.” Zach replied, his breath stuttering faintly in his lungs as Nicolaj pushed his hands up his waist. The mid laner’s breath was hot, and heavy against the crook of his neck, and Zach quietly cursed how _ticklish_ he was. He inhaled sharply, and reached down to stop Nicolaj’s wandering hands right at his ribcage. He _knew_ where this was going, and no way was he going to let Nicolaj get pay back for what he did earlier. Zach had awfully sensitive nipples too, and he wouldn’t be ready for another round for at least two days. “I also forgot to mention that I ordered a whole bunch of other dresses, so...this might become a more regular thing.”

 

Nicolaj pulled away completely, and stared incredulously at Zach. “You did _not_.”

 

“I _did_.” Zach laughed, and shot his boyfriend a flirty smile over his shoulder. A snort bubbled out of his chest when he caught Nicolaj’s gaping stare, and it soon evolved into full blown laughter. He was going to have a _field_ day with him. “I can show you them later, if you’d like.”

 

“Unbelievable.” Nicolaj shook his head. He took a moment to gather his admittedly scattered thoughts before helping Zach get out of the last part of the dress. He lightly tapped the marksman on the small of his back, prompting his boyfriend to sit up. Nicolaj yanked the dress down past Zach’s hips, and legs. With the dress _finally_ off, he tossed it aside alongside the rest of his clothes. The tights and garterbelt didn't require much effort on Nicolaj’s part, and he instead sat back patiently as Zach slipped out of them. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

 

“Oh, shut up. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” Zach playfully swatted Nicolaj’s shoulder, causing the mid laner to laugh wholeheartedly. It was nothing more than a joke, but Zach still felt the need to assure Nicolaj that he wanted his stupidly adorable Danish ass too. Seriously, he was starting to run out of ways to let Nicolaj know that he was amazing. “I love you, Nicolaj.”

 

“I love you too.” Nicolaj replied warmly, pressing one last kiss on Zach’s shoulders before pulling away. Just as he was about to ask if the marksman wanted to shower, Nicolaj found himself being pulled down to the bed by Zach’s warm embrace. He resisted Zach’s attempt to rope him into cuddling with a shake of his head, and peered down at the marksman. “Shower?”

 

“‘M tired.” Zach grumbled lazily, and stretched his fingertips out at his boyfriend. There was no way in hell Nicolaj was going to convince him to get up, not after the sex they just had. It was already enough of a struggle trying to pull Nicolaj down onto the bed with him, and he didn’t need the mid laner to make it any more difficult than it already was. “We can shower _tomorrow_. Right now, I want to cuddle, so get your ass down here.”

 

“At least let me clean you up.” Nicolaj rolled his eyes, and pulled himself out of Zach’s hold with great difficulty. The marksman was set on making his life incredibly difficult, and it didn't help that Nicolaj found himself tangled in the mess of his bedsheets. The sound of Zach’s complaints fell on deaf ears as Nicolaj successfully escaped from the marksman’s clutches. “You're covered in come, both mine _and_ yours. Remember what happened the last time I let that slide? We woke up _stuck_ to each other.”

 

“Fine, fine you’re right. But don't be long, the bed’s cold without you.” Zach winked, and barely managed suppress his laughter when he spotted a faint blush creep up Nicolaj’s cheeks. The mid laner crossed his arms, and turned around with a huff. Zach had a teasing smile on his face as he watched Nicolaj slip into the bathroom.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Nicolaj stammered out, his voice echoing out of the bathroom. He retrieved a clean washcloth, and went about soaking it up with warm water. Zach always complained whenever he used cold water, but sometimes, Nicolaj thought the marksman’s adorable yelp of surprise was worth the trouble.

 

“I mean it. Hurry _up_ , babe.” Zach whined, rolling around on Nicolaj’s bed impatiently. He faintly heard the sound of running water, followed by what Zach could only assume was Nicolaj wringing the towel. Still, Nicolaj was taking _too_ long, and the bed was starting to grow cold. Zach sprawled out across the mattress, trying to preserve whatever warmth he could.

 

“You are such a little _shit_.” Nicolaj reappeared a few moments later, a glare on his face. Upon spotting Zach’s unfairly adorable smile, his glare faltered. He couldn't stay annoyed at that face forever, and by the time he climbed back onto his bed, he was smiling too. Damn his weak heart. Nicolaj gently wiped Zach’s face with the washcloth, cleaning him off.

 

“You love it.” Zach pointed out, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his smile grew even brighter. Nicolaj’s expression immediately softened, and Zach could practically _see_ the fluttering of his boyfriend’s heart. Too cute, Nicolaj was _too damn cute_ for his own good. If the mid laner wasn’t busy scrubbing away at his face, Zach would've kissed him senseless.

 

“...Yeah, I do.” Nicolaj sighed fondly, and gently nudged Zach’s legs apart to clean the mess that was between the marksman’s thighs, and on his stomach. He wiped off as much as he could, and tossed the dirtied washcloth aside. There was a heaping pile of clothing that had to be dealt with (he’d probably have to do something about his bedsheets too), but Nicolaj couldn't resist Zach’s warmth any longer. He threw the blanket over himself and his boyfriend, letting out a pleased sound at how _cozy_ everything felt. Surrounded with warmth and the comforting embrace of his boyfriend, Nicolaj couldn't help but smile contently.

 

Zach snuggled in close to Nicolaj’s bare chest, resting his head between the mid laner’s pecs. His hand traced idle patterns on Nicolaj’s arm, and hummed faintly. Nicolaj shifted around for a moment or two, trying to find the most comfortable position, before settling down. He’d tucked Zach under his chin, and draped his arm across the marksman’s waist, holding him close to his chest. Even though Nicolaj was smaller than the marksman, he found that Zach would curl up against him in a way that made them fit _perfectly_ together. Zach, meanwhile, was distracted by how... _damp_ everything felt. His hair was drenched with sweat, sure, but Nicolaj’s was _covered_ in sweat too. A snort of laughter burst out of Zach then, drawing the attention of the mid laner.

 

“You’re so sweaty.” Zach giggled, and pressed the palm of his hand against Nicolaj’s waist. His laughter only grew louder when he found that his hand _stuck_ a little to Nicolaj’s skin, before finally coming off. Nicolaj’s unamused expression only added more fuel to the flame that was Zach’s laughter. Was he being immature? Yeah. It was _gross_ , really, but the very fact that Nicolaj was comfortable with it was incredibly endearing in Zach’s eyes.

 

“This is why I said we should shower.” Nicolaj replied with a roll of his eyes. Still, once he was under the covers alongside Zach he realized that he didn’t really want to get up, either. Besides, it was his birthday, and he was going to do whatever the fuck he wanted. Instead of merely letting Zach tease him, Nicolaj decided to get a little payback of his own. He wrapped his limbs around Zach’s form, pressing every inch of his sweaty skin against the marksman. Zach started to squirm almost immediately, and in response, Nicolaj held on even tighter. “Well, like it or not, you're stuck here with my sweaty skin.”

 

“Hey, I never said it was a bad thing.” Zach replied cheekily, and lightly swatted at Nicolaj’s arms to no avail. Instead of continuing to struggle, the marksman opted to inch in even closer to Nicolaj’s chest. He felt so damn comfortable there, and couldn't resist nuzzling the mid laner’s chest. Zach felt the low rumble of Nicolaj’s hum against his cheek, and made a happy noise in response. He glanced up at his boyfriend, unsurprised to see that Nicolaj was already looking at him. The mid laner had this _soft_ smile on his face, and _damn_ did it make Zach’s heart skip a beat. “Besides, it’s gonna take a lot more than sweaty skin to get rid of _me_ , babe.”

 

“Mmn, you tired yet?” Nicolaj asked lightly, and stuck his finger out to gently poke his boyfriend on the nose. The way Zach’s face scrunched up was nothing short of _adorable_ , and he would've done it again if the marksman didn't swat his hand away. Instead, Nicolaj settled for chuckling amusedly at Zach, who was less than pleased. “Sorry, I couldn't resist. Your nose is just so... _boopable_.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever shithead.” Zach said with a roll of his eyes, though the smile on his lips betrayed his expression of annoyance. As exhausted as he felt, Zach didn’t feel like going to sleep just yet. He was sore all over, but he still wanted to cuddle with Nicolaj for a little while longer. “And no, I don't really want to go to sleep yet.”

 

“So, you don't want to get up but you don't want to go to sleep either?” Nicolaj asked with a raise of his brow. It didn't help that Zach’s playful little smile had turned into a full blown shit eating grin. His boyfriend really _was_ insatiable. “What do you want then, hm?”

 

“Pull out that fucked up iPad of yours. Let’s Netflix n’ chill.” Zach suggested with a wiggle of his brows. The mid laner merely rolled his eyes, causing Zach to let out a snort of laughter. He reluctantly pried himself off of Nicolaj in order to let the mid laner reach over to his nightstand, and grab the fractured iPad. “Well, we already took care of the ‘chill’ part.”

 

“For the record, it’s not _fucked up_ , it still works perfectly fine.” Nicolaj huffed, and resettled back onto the bed. Zach’s arms were around him almost instantly, pulling him back into the warmth of the bed and blankets. The marksman shifted around momentarily, before finally stopping to rest his head on Nicolaj’s shoulder. With Zach’s arms wrapped comfortably around his waist, Nicolaj opened up the Netflix app as per the marksman’s request. “What do you want to watch?”

 

“I don't really care. Put some random shit on.” Zach answered with a shrug, far too preoccupied with basking in the warmth that radiated off of Nicolaj. He inhaled deeply, taking a moment to let his boyfriend’s familiar scent wash over his senses. Buried underneath the mid laner’s blankets with the man in question right beside him, Zach never felt more at _home_ than he did in that moment. “I just wanted an excuse to cuddle some more with you.”

 

“I think we’re past the stage of needing excuses to cuddle.” Nicolaj laughed lightly at Zach’s lovey dovey intentions. What a _loser_. The mid laner’s lip quirked as he tried to decide on a show for them to watch. Nothing looked remotely interesting, but he figured he couldn't go wrong with _Daredevil_. He’d already seen it before, but he knew Zach hadn’t just yet. The show was good, more than enough to keep him entertained for a while. “This okay?”

 

“Mhm.” Zach hummed in response, his attention already having wandered to the warmth of Nicolaj’s arms around his shoulders. Still, he would _try_ to pay attention, and focused on the iPad’s (not) fractured screen. Quiet settled over the pair, with both men content to let the show play in the background while they enjoyed each other’s company.

 

A faint smile tugged at Nicolaj’s lips then, as they settled down. The images of Zach in the maid outfit would be burned into Nicolaj’s mind for a _long, long_ time, and he could barely believe the fact that Zach had more in store for him.

 

Best. Birthday. _Ever_.


End file.
